Please, Don't Leave Me Alone
by HP-QAF FOREVER
Summary: Set after GOF: The guilt of Cedric's death was more than Harry could bare. Day-by-day, he's slowly slipping into depression. Meanwhile, Fenrir Greyback has been order to capture Harry and bring him to Voldemort. Everything changes when Fenrir finds out that his target happens to be his mate. Will they get the happy ending they want , or will death separate them forever.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter One

**WARNING: I do not own Harry Potter, though I wish I did. The story and any non-HP character is owned by me.**

**Author note: This is my first ever fan-fiction. So please go easy on the reviews. Advice will be greatly helpful if you have any. Flames will be ignored and/or laughed at... Depending on my mood. Once again. This is a SLASH! Meaning male/male relationship. If you don't like that then don't read it. Your just plain stupid to continue to read it after I've warned you. So you can't leave a nasty review because I did warn you... You're just stupid. Also once again there will be mpreg in this story (male pregnancy). Yeah I know that sounds weird but I've read a lot of fan-fictions with mpreg in it and they're always good. So give it a try before you start yelling at me and actually use your imagination. Plus it's my story and I can put whatever I want in it so HA! One more thing, I will ONLY write slash stories so if you don't like slash then don't read my stories.**

"talk"  
'thoughts'  
dreams

Chapter One

Harry's POV

"Kill the spare!"  
"NO! CEDRIC!"

Cedric's body flew through the air and landed just a few feet behind me.  
Before I could get up to get to Cedric, I was being lifted into the air and forced onto Tom Riddle Sr. grave. The statue came to life and wrapped its cepter around me tightly.  
I tried to get out of its grasp but no matter what I did, the thing wouldn't budge.

I looked up when I heard Wormtail dropping this creepy mutant thing into a cauldron in the middle of the graveyard.  
He then started to chant something that i couldn't hear.  
All of a sudden he turned to me quickly and cut my arm. Not deep but it still hurt and drew blood.  
The next thing that happened both scared and grossed me out. The cauldron started to melt and the mutant started to get bigger.

Once the mutant's feet hit the ground the melt cauldron formed into a clock around the mutant.  
I knew who the mutant was at that moment. It was the man that killed my parents, gave me my scar, and the title The-Boy-Who-Lived.

It was Voldemort, he had returned...

I woke up screaming and my scar burning. This had become almost routine ever since that horrible day.  
I looked at the clock to see that it was only 3:30 in the morning. I had fallen asleep about three hours earlier.  
I knew I wasn't going back to sleep the rest of the night so I sat up and reached for my glasses.

Once they were on I looked around my room until my eyes landed on a puff of white on my dresser. Hedwig was sound asleep in her cage. I envied her. She could sleep throughout the night without being woken up but nightmares from Hell.

I sighed and turned my attention to the window. It was raining outside, which was nothing new. It had been raining all week with the occasional few hours of it stopping. During those few hours of no rain, my oh-so-loving relatives would force me to do as much yard work as I could before it started to rain again.

I got of bed and stretched. My mind started to go back to that awful night, the night that Cedric had died and Voldemort returned.

_'It's all my fault. If I hadn't forced Cedric to take the cup with me then he would be alive and I wouldn't have had my blood used to have Voldemort return' _  
I thought to myself. I leaned under the bed and found my loose floorboard. I searched through it for a minute until I found what I was looking for. My knife.

Once I had it in my hands I stroke it lovingly. This knife I had been my companion since I had returned to the Dursleys'. I rolled up my left sleeve to reveal crisscrossing scars. Some old and some that were still healing. I brought the knife down and slowly cut a new scar on my arm. Not to deep, but enough to draw blood. The pain made me feel better, like I could finally take a deep breath. I knew I deserved this pain. I couldn't stop Cedric from dying and I couldn't stop Wormtail from taking my blood to use to bring Voldemort back. I was worthless and a freak, just like Uncle Vernon always said. I watched the blood fall onto the floor, mesmorized by how beautiful it looked, until I grabbed an old t-shirt to wipe my arm off and stop the blood.

After it had stopped I put the knife back into the loose floorboard and leaned against my bed and started to think. I hadn't realized how long I been sitting there until a knock on my door had my jumping out of my skin.

"BOY GET UP NOW! DUDDYKINS IS HUNGRY AND I'VE GOT WORK SOON! GET YOUR LAZY ASS UP NOW!" Screamed Vernon. "Coming Uncle Vernon." I yelled back. Once I heard his heavy footsteps leaving I looked at the clock.

_'Wow, 7:30, I've sat here for four hours. Where does the time go?' _I asked myself. with a heavy sigh I got up and headed towards the kitchen to make a meal that I knew I wouldn't even get any of.

_'Isn't my life just full of sunshine and daisies?' _I asked sarcastically to myself.

**So what do you think? Don't forget this is my first fan-fiction EVER so please go easy on me. Advice is most welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

**WARNING: I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER SADLY. THE STORY AND NON-HP CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME!**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I DON'T LIKE TO REPEAT MYSELF SO SEE THE TOP OF CH. 1 TO SEE THIS**

Chapter Two:

Fenrir POV:

"You have your orders wolf, you get the boy and bring him to me. ALIVE!"

"Yes sir." I said through gritted teeth. Ever since the Dark Lord had returned he thinks he can control us wolves. Granted, I DID just agree to an order he gave me, but that's only because he's holding my pack against me. He's threatened to go to my packs woods and kill them if I don't do  
what he says. Even though I'm ten times stronger than him and faster and can warn my pack faster than he could round up enough of his puppets to head towards my woods, the alpha wolf in me doesn't want to risk it and loose the pack.

So with great reluctance, I walked out of Malfoy Manor to the point to where the anti-apparation wards ended and apparated to Privet Dr.

When I got there the first thing I noticed was that it looked like it was about to rain, after that I started to head towards number 4. As I walked I looked at the houses, each and everyone of them were exactly the same in every way. It was sickening to say the least... And I do mean THE LEAST! I mean seriously how can these people stand to have all there houses the same? More importantly, how do they know which house is theirs? I looked at the houses again and shuddered. It was times like theses that make me even MORE glad that I'm a werewolf and live in the woods with my pack. I couldn't stand the thought of being trapped in a place like this.

As I got closer to number 4 I saw the boy. It looked as if he was working in the garden in the back. Quickly looking around to see if anyone was looking I transformed into my wolf form (one of the many pluses of being a born werewolf, I can transform at will not just on a full moon) and crept into the woods. It never ceased to amazed me how stupid humans could be. These humans built a fence to only cover from one side of the house to I the other. They didn't have a fence in the back, leaving the woods to become a part of it.

I crept until I was lined up perfectly with the boys back. I watched him work for a few more minutes before I decided to strike.

Just as I got closer to the boy the wind picked up. That was when a smell hit me. It was the most beautiful scent I had ever smelt. A perfect mixer of peppermint and chocolate. It was then that figured out that I was smelling my mate, and the scent was coming from the boy. When I looked back at him all I could think was '_MINE!' _

Before I could stop myself, I jumped at the boy. Just as he turned around my front paws were pushing him to the ground on his back.

Harry's POV:

This is just my luck. I was turning around to put the gardening stuff back in the shed when this huge dog pushed me to the ground and was now growling over with me with its paws pinning my shoulders to the ground. It was then that I noticed that it wasn't just a dog, it was a werewolf.

_'Great, just great, now I'm going to become a werewolf. Either that or his new chew toy/dinner.' _I thought to myself. It was only then that I noticed that the werewolf had stopped growling and had started to sniff me. After awhile I started to relax. I don't know why I started to relax, but there was a part of me that knew he didn't wish to hurt me. Once I was fully relaxed, the werewolf pulled back and looked at me. We started at each other for a second then he leaned back down, licked the crease between my shoulder and neck, and bit down.

For a second, nothing happened, then the pain hit. It was all I could do to not scream. He pulled back, licked the wound and looked at me again.

The last thing I remember seeing was the wolf being replaced with a man then my world went black

**So here's chapter two! Again Advice is most welcome!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

**WARNING: SADLY STILL DON'T OWN HP:( I ONLY OWN THE STORY AND THE NEW CHARACTERS**

**AUTHORS NOTE: SORRY IT'S TAKEN ME SO LONG TO UPDATE. TO MAKE IT UP TO YOU GUYS I'M GONNA PUT UP THREE MAYBE FOUR CHAPTERS TONIGHT! SEE CH.1 FOR THE REST.**

Chapter Three

Fenrir's POV:

I looked down at the small, unconscious boy under me. I couldn't believe that, after all this time of being alone and thinking I'd never find that one person just for me, I'd found my mate. and I couldn't believe how lucky I was!

_'This boy is BEAUTIFUL!' _I thought to myself. He really was beautiful. with midnight black hair and skin as white a snow. He had some muscle, but not to much to wear it was unattractive, he was short and feminine but too feminine to where he looked like a girl more than a boy. But the most beautiful thing on him was his eyes. Before he passed out, I saw the most beautiful green eyes I had ever seen. They looked like emeralds!

After a few minutes I decided that it was probably best if I leave. But, I had no idea what to do with the boy. I couldn't leave him here; I had just found him! No way was I leaving without him. My problem was WHERE was I going to take him. I had orders to bring him back to Voldemort, but he planned on killing him. No way was I gonna let that happen! I could take him to the pack. But then Voldemort might actually know where my pack is and that would be putting them in danger.

After a long time of just sitting there thinking I decided I was taking him to the pack. _'I can't take him to the Dark Lord cause he'd be killed. I maybe putting my pack at risk, but there's over hundred of us! We'd out number them any day. Plus, my pack knows how to take care of themselves. Also I think they'd seriously think of killing me if I don't bring my mate to them to meet him.' _

With a heavy sigh I picked up my mate. I was surprised by how light he felt. _'It's he's not eaten in awhile.'_Putting that to the back of my mind to think on later, I turned on my heels and apparated to my pack.

The second I landed I was surrounded by a whole bunch of mini people.

"ALPHA! ALPHA! Where have you been?","What took you so long?","Who's that you're carrying?"

I couldn't hold back the chuckle that came out. Seeing all these children running around always made me happy. Course, I do like kids.

"The reason it took my so long to get back home to you guys is because of this boy right here." I told the kids nodding my head towards the boy.

"And why, may I ask, did you decide to bring a boy here?" Alex Winters, my Beta (right hand man) and best friend, no brother, asked walking up to me with his mate Crystal Winters, who's one of our best doctors here. Alex was 21 years old with short blonde hair and brown eyes. He was tall and tan. His mate Crystal was 19 with long silver hair and matching silver eyes. she was short (being the submissive) and skin not to pale, but no where near the color of her mates. She was also 3 months pregnant with their first born.

Once they reached me I answered him, "This is no ordinary boy. This is Harry Potter; The-Boy-Who-Lived. And he is my mate." I said softly looking down at the boy in my arms. When I looked back up at the two, I saw Alex with a smile on his face that could light up the world and Crystal and a hand over her mouth and looked like she was fighting back tears.

"Your mate? Merlin that's amazing! I'm happy for you alpha." Crystal told me and I smiled at her. Alex came over and patted me on the back and nodded at me. A good sign saying we'd talk about it in detail later. I'm glad he decided that, cause at that moment I remembered the little ones around me

"Your mate! Yay! Now we have someone else to play with!" One of the kids said. I just laughed and told them to go back to playing. Once they left me, Alex, and Crystal headed towards my den. Crystal had to check on a sick patient and headed towards the infirmary.

"Mate huh? I'm happy for you brother." Alex said to me. "Thanks brother, I never would've found him if it wasn't for Voldemort sending me on that mission." I told him.

"What are you going to do now? By bringing him here and not to the Dark Lord, you have disobeyed him. What if he comes here like he told you?" Alex asked me with concern on his face. I had told the entire pack during a meeting the day Voldemort told me the threat. It was that day that I decided to do what he wanted.

"I honestly don't know brother. I couldn't bring him to the Dark Lord cause he plans on killing him and I refuse to let that happen!" I declared bringing the boy tighter to me. I looked at his beautiful sleeping face and couldn't help but smile. _'I haven't even talked to him yet and he already has my heart. I just hope he accepts me and the pack. I don't think I could take it if my mate hated me.' _I told myself.

"Well, let' get your mate in bed and I'll get Crys to come and look him over to see if he's healthy." Alex told me bringing me out of my thoughts.

Once Harry was comfortable, Alex went to get Crystal and I sat down on the furs by him. I found myself staring at him again. _'How did I manage to get this beautiful creature as my mate? I have no idea how I deserve him but I'm glad I have him.' _I said to myself.

Upon looking closer, I noticed something just underneath his left sleeve. Gently, as to not wake him up, I lifted his arm and slowly pulled the sleeve up.

What I saw scared me to no end. There, on his wrist, were scars crisscrossing each other. There were so many of them. I quickly checked his other wrist to see if there were any on that one. luckily there weren't. Once I put his arm back down anger started to rise within me and the wolf desperately wanted out. _'Who has caused my mate so much pain that he would feel that he needs to do this?! Whoever it is will not be alive for much longer!' _I vowed to myself.

I was pulled out of my dark thoughts by a small whimper. At first, I thought I didn't hear anything, but then I heard a moan.

I looked down at my mate only to be met with the most beautiful emerald green eyes that I have ever seen.

**AND THERE'S CHAPTER THREE! I KNOW IT WAS LONG BUT I FIGURED I'D MAKE IT LONG TO MAKE UP FOR NOT UPDATING SOONER. PLEASE, ADVICE FOR THE STORY AND HOW TO TO WORK THIS SITE WOULD BE VERY HELPFUL!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

**WARNING: SADLY STILL DON'T OWN HP:( THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR THIS.**

Chapter Four

Harry's POV:

I woke up to my head pounding. _'Ugh, my head, it feels like a herd of centaurs ran over me three times!' _I said to myself.

I couldn't stop the whimper from escaping. Nor the moan that shortly followed it. When I finally opened my eyes, I was met with a beautiful sight.

A man, no more than 22 or 23, was leaning over me. He was tan, with shoulder length light brown hair and the brightest light blue eyes I had ever seen. Seriously, they looked like the ocean!

"H-hi." I finally said in a voice barely above a whisper.

The man chuckle and it sounded like angels singing. _'Why does this man make me feel this way? I don't even know his name let alone anything about him! Yet my heart won't slow down and from the heat I can feel on my face I know I'm blushing. Why am I acting this way?' _I asked myself.

"Hi, nice to meet you Harry Potter." the man said making me jump.

"H-how do y-you know m-my name?" _'Great Potter way to play cool and stutter your way through a sentence!'_I mentally yelled at myself. I looked down at my hands to hide my embarrassment, which made me miss the way he smiled at me.

"I know your because you are quite famous in the Wizarding World. I'm also the one that bit you this morning and the one hired by Voldemort to capture and bring you to him." he said casually.

I tensed. This guy worked for VOLDEMORT?! _'Great, I'm screwed!' _"Fear not little one I will not harm you. You are safe here. My name is Fenrir Greyback, you've probably heard of me." Fenrir told me.

Perfect, not only am I a werewolf now (which, by the way I had completely forgot about until now), but I'm now in the hands of FENRIR GREYBACK! The most dangerous werewolf to live!

Only, I honestly didn't feel like I'm in danger here. Even though he's standing over me and has the opportunity to either kill me or take me to Voldemort, he's only staring at me. And, the weirdest thing is, I like the way he's staring at me. I have no idea why.

"You've probably have a lot of questions to ask, as have I have questions of my own. Why don't you ask me your questions first to help you get more comfortable." _'Why is he being so nice to me?' _I asked myself before asking my first question.

"Where I am?" I asked looking around the cave/den we were in. "We're in my woods, Moonlight Woods to be exact, the rest of our pack is outside." he answered easily.

_'OK, so he was serious about answering my questions.'_, "Why did you bite me? And What do you mean by OUR pack?"

"The first question will be a little harder to explain so I will answer the second first. When I bit you and turned you into a werewolf, you instantly became apart of my pack. Meaning this is your new home and family."

_'Family, I like the sound of that. To have a real family of my own has always been my dream. Now he's offering it to me.' _I thought happily. Maybe he isn't as bad as the stories make him. He's been very kind to me.

"And what about the first question? You've yet to answer it." Fenrir actually started to look nervous. Why would he look nervous? I just want to know why he bit me.

After a few minutes of just staring at each other he sighed and began to answer. "OK, first, you promise to let me finish explaining EVERYTHING to you before you ask me more questions and before you react, promise?" That had me worried, but I still nodded my head in agreement.

He nodded his head also and continued. "First, let me give you a little history lesson on werewolves. There are two kinds of werewolves, the Dominant and the Submissive. Now, the dominants are always male. Since they do the protecting of their mates and cubs. Dominants are very protective and aggressive, they will attack and hurt and/or kill anyone/thing that hurts their mate or cubs. They would willingly die for them to be safe. They are also the only ones able to turn a human into a wolf, since they have more power and strength than the sub. The submissive can be either male or female. Since both genders have the ability to give birth, they are the care givers. They take care of the cubs when the dominant is away and will also kill to protect their families. Though, you have to really piss off a sub in order to get them to attack. Once they see you as a threat they will never fully trust you again, that is if they forgive you and you survive their rage. If they find their dominant and they happen to be human, then they bring them to their alpha, me, and have them turn them since they don't have enough power to turn a human.

Now that's the little history that I will give for now, if you react well to what I tell you next, then I will tell more."

I just nodded my head to show that I understood and I was listening. He then continued with another heavy sigh.

"The reason for that history lesson is the reason I bit you. You're my mate Harry, my submissive." He said very slowly.

All I could do was stare at him. At first, I tried to deny it and call him crazy, but me waking up and being unafraid even after learning who he is and that little history lesson he just gave, it all made since.

I'm actually happy about this. Finally, not only do I have a family to call my own, but someone I can love and be loved in return. This has got to be the happiest I've been since the Third Task. For once, I don't feel the need to cut. It's a nice feeling, it feels like freedom.

I must have been quiet longer than I thought because when I looked back at him, he had a very worried and depressed look and his face.

I did the only thing I could do to prove I'm OK with this. I through myself at him and wrapped my arms tightly around his neck and refused to let go.

It only took a second before his arms wrapped around my waist and held me just as tightly.

_'This feels so good, so right, and so safe. This is what I've always wanted. And now that I have it, I'll be damned if I let anyone/thing take it from me!' _I thought to myself and snuggled deeper into his neck.

I breathed in his scent. He smelled so good. Like dirt and grass. When I was human, it would've bothered me. But I'm not human anymore, I'm a werewolf with a newly found mate and I love his smell.

After awhile he pulled back so he could see my face but kept his arms around me. He had the biggest, brightest smile on his face that I've ever seen. I knew mine matched his perfectly.

Finally he spoke. "I have some questions of my own to ask you if you don't mind?", "I don't mind ask away!" I said happily. he laughed and shook his head a little before he asked his first question.

"So, mind telling me why my mate has self-inflicted scars on his wrist?"

And that's when I stopped breathing.

**YAY FOUR CHAPTERS DONE! FOR THOSE THAT ARE WONDERING, I MADE HARRY AGREE QUICKLY CAUSE I HATE THE STORIES WHERE IT TAKES FOREVER FOR HIM TO AGREE TO IT. IT TAKES AWAY FROM THE STORY IN MY OPINION. ALSO, I KNOW THIS ONE WAS ALSO LONG (I THINK LONGER THAN THE LAST ONE) IT'S CAUSE I'VE DECIDED TO MAKE THE CHAPTERS THIS LONG FROM NOW ON. LONG CHAPTERS ARE MORE FUN TO READ AND YOU GET MORE DETAIL THAT WAY SO IT'S A WIN FOR YA'LL!:)**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

**WARNING: I REALLY HATE HAVING TO ALWAYS SAY I DON'T HP:( IT'S DEPRESSING:( OH WELL AT LEAST THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE!:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: UNTIL IT NEEDS TO CHANGE SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Five

Harry's POV:

I think my heart just stopped with that question. How did he know that I cut myself?! That's when I remember that I was asleep for awhile, he probably saw them then.

_'Great going Potter, you just find yourself a guy willing to give you everything and you go and most likely lose it before it even gets a chance to fully start! Why do you have to be such a freak?!' _I mentally asked myself. Just as quickly did the need to cut disappear, it came back full force right then.

I guess I started to hyperventilate, because the next thing I knew I was being pulled into a strong chest with just as equally strong arms wrapping around me. Then Fenrir began to rock my back and forth, whispering in my ear.

Fenrir's POV:

"Hush little one it's OK I'm not mad. I just need to know why you would feel the need to harm yourself. What happened to make you feel like this was the only means to escape the pain you're in?" I asked as gently as I could while continuing to rock my little mate back and forth.

It was then that I heard sniffing. I looked down to see that Harry was crying.

"Hush, little one, it's OK. Why are you crying?" I heard a muffled reply but couldn't understand it.

"Love, I can't understand you. Could you please look at me?" I asked gently. That seemed to cause a reaction because he looked up at me right after I asked him to.

"I said I'm crying because I don't want you to hate me after you find out." Harry said in a quiet voice. So quiet, that I almost missed what exactly he said.

"I could never hate you!" I said a little louder than I wanted to. I sighed and willed myself to calm down.

"I could never hate you Harry. You're my mate and, though we just met, you've already stolen my heart and it's yours to keep forever and ever. I could never hate you little one, EVER!" I told him firmly.

The next thing I know I'm getting the wind knocked out of me cause Harry threw himself into my chest and snuggled closer to me. I smiled down at him and wrapped my arms around him and held tightly, never wanting to let go.

"Now, care to tell me why you think I would hate you?" I asked him gently while petting the back of his hair.

Harry's POV:

_'I could get used to this. Cuddling into his chest while he holds me. I've never felt this safe before.' _I said in my head.

"Now, care to tell me why you think I would hate you?" he asked. I sighed and leaned back enough to see his face but to where he still had his arms around me.

"A couple months ago, when Voldemort came back, I was there. I more or less helped bring him back and right before that..." I sighed and prepared myself for this next part, "A boy named Cedric Diggory was there with me, I didn't for it to happen, but he was killed by Voldemort that night. Cedric died because of me and Voldemort was able to come back with the help of my blood. I don't deserve to be here when Cedric's life was taken from him! Plus Voldemort is back and it's because of me!" I yelled then started to sob into his chest needing comfort. The need to cut had never been this bad before.

after a while Fenrir pulled me back to look at him. "Now listen to me, are you listening?" He asked me. "Yes, I'm listening." I told him in a quiet voice.

"Everything you just told me is NOT your fault. Cedric died because of Voldemort not you. You didn't willingly give him your blood, he took it from you by force! And if this is the thing that you thought would make me hate you then you're wrong again. If anything I respect and love you even more! I wouldn't have been able to survive something like that and you did! You're brave and strong just for being able to live through it! No matter what, it's NOT YOUR FAULT! and nothing you say or do could EVER make me hate you, Understand?"

I just stared at him for a few seconds before, for the tenth time that day, throwing myself at him and snuggling up to him to get as close as possible. After a while, I nodded my head to tell him I did understand him, and for once it's not a lie. I did understand him, I knew now that that night was not my fault but Voldemort's.

I sighed and got even closer to him. He picked me up and laid me back down on the pile of furs and laid down beside me. He covered both of us up with the top fur and I snuggled closer and laid my head on his chest as his arms went around me protectively.

_'Yep, I could really get used to this.' _I thought with a sigh and fell asleep with my new mate.

**FIVE CHAPTERS DONE! YAY!:) NOW ABOUT ME NOT MENTIONING THE TOURNAMENT I FIGURED I'D HAVE FENRIR ALREADY KNOW ABOUT IT CAUSE EVERYONE ELSE DOES, THEY JUST DON'T HAVE THE DETAILS CAUSE HARRY NEVER TOLD THEM TO ANYONE OTHER THAN RON, HERMIONE, AND DUMBLEDORE. HOPE YOU GUYS LIKE THE STORY SO FAR! **


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

**WARNING: SADLY STILL DON'T OWN HP:( I DO OWN THE NEW CHARACTERS AND THE STORY THOUGH:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: STILL SEE CHAPTER ONE**

Chapter Six

Fenrir's POV:

For some reason I was woken up. I honestly have no idea why I did, so I tried to back to sleep. Then I heard the reason why I woke up.

There was a whimper. At first I had no idea where it was coming from. But then I felt movement beside me and I knew it was coming from Harry.

"No... Cedric... Run..." Harry moaned and started to thrash around. I tried to wake him up by shaking him but that had the opposite effect of what I wanted.

He started to scream. Just the sound of it made my heart break into pieces. I had no idea what to do. Instead of shaking him, I tried talking to him.

"Harry, Love, wake up. You're safe. It's just a dream." I told him gently. It didn't work. He started to thrash around more and he screamed again, this time so loud I'm sure the whole pack is awake now. Getting worried, I tried yelling at him so he could hear me.

"Harry wake up! It's just a dream! You're safe! Harry, please!" I begged. This time, he did wake up.

He shot up so fast that I'm sure he got a whip lash. He looked around wildly, he looked scared, like he couldn't remember where he was. When his eyes landed on me, he threw himself at me and started to sob his eyes out.

Not knowing what to do, I wrapped my arms around him protectively and held him until he fell back asleep. I stared at his sleeping form for awhile.

_'What dream could cause a reaction like that to happen? He sounded like he was dying a slow, very painful death. I hope I never have to hear that again. I don't think I could take it.' _I said to myself. I watched him for another few minutes of watching him, I fell asleep still holding him tightly in my arms.

The next morning I woke up to find that Harry was still asleep.

_'He looks so peaceful now. Unlike last night.' _I thought with a shudder. Unfortunately, the shudder woke Harry up.

He blinked a couple of times before looking up at me a smiling. "Morning." he told me. "Morning Love." I said and smirking when he blushed at the pet name.

"So, wanna have more of that history lesson now?" I asked him.

When he nodded his head I began.

"OK, so I've already told you some of how the dominant and the submissive thing works. So I'll start from there. As you know, a sub male or female is able to give birth. However, their term is shorter than that of a humans. While a human carries for nine months, subs only care for four months. So Crystal, who you will meet shortly, only has one more month before she gives birth. What'll happen when she's ready to give birth, it will be during the full moon. The reason being is that her mate is not a born werewolf, I turned him when he was nineteen. The reason that is important is because the cub will be born in its wolf form until the age of two. Meaning she'll stay in her wolf form until her child turns human so it can feed on her milk. However, you will turn when you're ready regardless if there's a full moon or not. This is because I am a born werewolf. Meaning I transferred the power to turn at will to you because I have a lot of strength and power. So when it's time for you to give birth, you will turn and give birth, only you can change back into a human afterwards if you wish to."

"Now how the aging thing works for werewolves. This goes hand-to-hand with the previous topic. Werewolves stop aging at the age they wish to stop at. For example, if were to wish to stop aging now then you would, we don't how it works, we just know it has something to do with the moon. This, however, does not make us immortal. We age once every 10 years. We also don't understand this either, but it still involves the moon somehow. Anyway, cubs are different. They age quickly. A cub will turn two in a matter of two months, and eleven in a matter of two years. Like the other things, we don't understand this, the moon works in mysterious ways for us wolves. Back on topic. Once a cub hits the age of twelve though, which takes the normal one year to reach, they will stop aging until 10 years are up. Cubs are also known to inherit the strongest traits from their parents. So our child will most likely have magic like us."

"I do believe that's enough history now, don't want to take to much in at once." I told him. He nodded his head, but looked as if he was still digesting the information.

"Now, why don't we go meet the rest of the back" I asked him and couldn't stop the laugh from escaping when his head snapped up quickly and, with wide eyes, nodded his head up and down and flew off the bed to get ready to meet everyone.

_'I honestly don't know what I did to deserve a mate like him. But I'm grateful I have him.' _I thought to myself as I got ready for the day laughing again as Harry tapped his foot and crossed his arms impatiently.

"Come on we don't have all day! Let's go!" he said excitedly. I smiled and shook my head and lead the way out of our den.

Harry's POV:

_'I am so excited to meet the people that have become my new family!' _I thought to myself as I followed Fenrir out of our den.

Once outside I looked around. He wasn't kidding, there was a lot of wolves here! Over 100 at least. After I took in all the people I looked at the packs field. It was a huge field. At least 200 acres. More than enough room for all of us wolves. And it was very protected. It was surrounded by trees on every side making it impossible to see unless you came close to the field, which would result in the guards finding and possibly killing you.

"Ready to meet everyone?" Fenrir asked bringing me out of my thought. "More than ready." I told him with a big smile on my face. He smiled back at me and we started to walk around.

As we walked, I gradually started to intertwine our arms. Once Fenrir caught on to what I was doing he looked down in surprise. I missed his surprise though, because I had my head down in embarrassment.

It was my turn to look up in surprise when he connected our arms and smiled at me. I smiled back and looked forward once more.

"This must be your mate. It's nice to see him up and moving. He is quite beautiful, especially his eyes. They look like emeralds!" said a very beautiful and very pregnant women. "T-thanks.." I stuttered and felt my cheeks heat up. She smiled warmly at me and looked at Fenrir.

"As much as I would love to stay and chat, I must be off the the infirmary. I swear men have no idea how to control their urge to fight." she said and her breath which had me laughing so hard that I missed the happy smiles exchanged between the girl and Fenrir.

"Nice to meet you Harry." she said and bowed to me then Fenrir. I stared at her in shock while Fenrir bowed his head in acknowledgement.

"Uh, who was that and why did she bow to us?" I asked Fenrir after she had walked away. He chuckled and shook his head a little. _'God, he looks so hot when he does that!' _I thought to myself. "That was Crystal, the girl I told you about earlier." He told me, "Oh, so why did she bow to us?" I asked again.

"As you know I'm the alpha of this pack. And since you're my mate, that makes you the _'alpha female' _of the pack." he said. For some reason, the thought of being called the _'alpha female' _didn't sound bad to me. Not in because that makes me royalty more or less, but because the wolf in me felt content with it. Which made me OK with it.

"If she's out and about, that means Alex isn't that far away." Fenrir said startling me out of my thoughts.

"Who's Alex?" I asked, "Alex is Crystal's mate and my best friend. He's my brother in everything but blood." Fenrir said and I could hear the pride and love in his voice as he talked about Alex.

_'OK, I really need to meet Alex if he's that important to Fenrir.' _I thought to myself.

"Well hello Alpha and Alpha Female, how are you this fine morning?" asked a very attractive man walking up to us. Fenrir bowed his head and this time I followed his example and bowed my head too. Fenrir smiled at me then turned back to the man.

"Brother this is Harry, you met him before he woke up. Harry, this is Alex." Fenrir said.

"It's very nice to meet a very important person to Fenrir." I told him. He smiled down at me. "Well, it's very nice to meet the person that has brought happiness to my Alpha and the pack." he told me. I blushed and cleared my throat.

"Not that this chat isn't fun and all but I need to show Harry to the rest of the pack." Fenrir said. "Alright, I'll you guys later!" Alex yelled over his shoulder as he ran off in the direction that Crystal had gone.

We walked around for hours talking to people and getting to know them. The cubs tried to get me to play with them on a number of occasions, but Fenrir would always chase them off, playfully of course.

Of the people I met were Clair, the head chief in the kitchens, she was a short girl with short shoulder length blonde hair and brown eyes; she was also tan. She's also not mated yet. I also met another male couple. Luck and Travis Clearwater. Luck was the sub with short dark brown hair and blueish-gray eyes and tan. Travis was the dom with long blackish-brown hair and gray eyes, he was also tan. They were nice people, the entire pack is.

looking around at everyone that I had met, I knew I was going to love it here and easily fall into my Alpha Female duties. Which I still needed to learn.

That night while we were laying in our bed of furs, I looked at Fenrir and asked him a question. "So, how will I know it's time for me to get pregnant?" That was another thing I was taking better than I excepted, the thought of me pregnant didn't disgust me, it excited me. The thought of bringing another life to the world made me beyond happy.

"Well, you'll go into heat. But that won't happen until your first transformation during the next full moon. Which is also when you'll be able to change at will. Anyways, you'll be in heat probably a month after your first transformation. At which time your able to get pregnant, the heat lasts a week and we won't be leaving this bed at all that week if you know what I mean." he said with a smirk. I blushed deeply and playfully hit his arm. He laughed and continued.

"After that week we will be able to see if your pregnant or not. The symptoms are the same as human ones. Also, next year if you wish to not get pregnant there is away to prevent it but we'll get into that next year when it's close to your heat season. Now we can't mate yet until the full moon. Our wolves must mate first in order to get each others scents easier and to mark them. the following morning is when our human forms mate." he said and I nodded in understanding and he continued. "Now I know you're wondering how these people are marked to show they're in my pack. The answer is easy. Each and everyone of them are bitten by me on the right forearms and a scar with my scent in it stays there forever to show the world that they belong in my pack. You don't have it because I bit your neck and it'll stay there forever to show you're in my pack. To show you're my mate though, you will be marked with my tattoo." When he said this he lifted up his left sleeve to reveal a tattoo on his forearm. It was of a white full moon with a black wolf head howling in the moon. He pulled his sleeve down and continued

"I will bite your right wrist as our human forms mate and the tattoo will appear there and it'll be covered in my scent." He told me. I nodded my head and laid down to get comfortable.

"I know this is sudden, but can I kiss you?" I heard Fenrir ask quietly. I looked at him for a moment before smiling and nodding my head in approval. He smile brightly and leaned down and gently put his lips on mine.

_'Oh my God! This feels so good! I've never felt this way before! I'm all tingly and I feel lighted headed all at the same time! This is something else I KNOW I can get used to.' _I thought then moaned when I felt Fenrir's tongue begging for entrance. I shudder and opened my mouth to let his tongue in.

I heard him moan and he moved on top of me. I liked the way it felt to have his big, muscular body covering my tiny body. I felt so safe and loved. Two things I've never felt until now.

The kiss lasted for a few minutes before breathing became a necessity. I felt him pull away reluctantly and looked at me. Both of us were panting hard from the kiss. After awhile he smiled at me and gave me one more light kiss before he rolled off of me.

"That was AMAZING!" he exclaimed happily. I laughed and voiced my agreement.

I rolled over and felt Fenrir spooning me from behind. "Night Harry, I love you." I heard him whisper as he kissed the back of my neck and made me shudder.

"Night Fenrir, I love you too." I whispered back and kissed his hand that was wrapped protectively around my waist. I felt him smile into my neck and we both fell asleep feeling more loved than either of us had ever felt.

**YAY SIX CHAPTERS! HOPE IT'S GOOD SO FAR:)**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

**WARNING: STILL DON'T OWN HO:( THE NEW CHARACTERS AND THE STORY ARE MINE:)**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MAY GET GRAPHIC IN THIS CHAPTER. SO IF YOU DON'T LIKE GRAPHIC SCENES (AND I THINK YOU KNOW WHAT I MEAN) THE DON'T READ IT OR SUCK IT UP AND NOT WRITE A BAD COMMENT BECAUSE YOU'RE STUPID ENOUGH TO READ SOMETHING YOU DON'T LIKE. ****OTHER THAN THAT, SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR THE REST.**

Chapter Seven

Harry's POV:

It has been 3 weeks since I came to live with the pack. In those 3 weeks, I've gotten close to pretty much everyone in the pack. Me and Clair like to cook up new things for the pack to eat. Alex and Fenrir have been teaching me hand-to-hand combat in case I were to lose my wand during a battle. and Crystal has been helping me adjust to the whole "being a mother" thing and teaching me the ways of the wolf. Fenrir has also taught me my Alpha Female duties. Basically, I do what he does, except I hold the happiness and the peace for the pack. More or less, I'm the heart of the pack. And like Fenrir, I fight to protect the pack and would willingly die for each and everyone of them. They looked to us to lead them and I don't plan on failing them just like Fenrir hasn't failed them.

The cubs of the pack are always wanting me to play with them. Whether it be Hide-and-Seek, tag, or simple to rough house, they always want to play with me. Not that I'm complaining. I love to play with them. They're all so cute and I've always liked kids.

Tonight is the full moon. My first transformation is in a few hours and I'm both excited and scared. Excited because I can finally let my wolf out and I get to mate with Fenrir tonight and in the morning! Both of those reasons are why I'm scared though. I'm scared that after tonight and tomorrow morning Fenrir will see how much of a freak I am and want to get rid of me.

With that thought in my head the need to cut became to strong to resist. So I got up from where I was sitting with the kids who were reading a book to each other and told them I would be right back.

I went to mine and Fenrir's den and got my knife out if it's hiding place in one of the rocks on the wall. Once I had it I caressed it lovingly and headed to my spot by the stream near the field. Once there I sat on my favorite big rock and stared at the water.

This became my spot after the second nightmare I had here. That one was a bad one. Voldemort had hired Lucius to rape this boy 13 year boy then kill him when he was "done playing." That dream was so sick and terrifying that I got up quietly and walked here. I then turned a rock nearby into a knife with wandless magic. I had been teaching myself in secret ever since second year. No one knew I could do it, which made it all the more thrilling to do.

Anyways, because of that nightmare I still cut myself. I knew if I was caught Fenrir and everyone else would never let me be alone. Which is why I told them that if they saw me head this way to please leave me alone because I go there to think and to be alone for awhile. They all agreed and I've cut here since.

I brought the knife to my left wrist, which had more scars and cuts than actual skin now. I couldn't use my right wrist though. Because I hadn't used it before I came here and that's the wrist Fenrir decided to mark me on. So it has to stay smooth and untouched.

I cut three cuts into my skin and gladly welcomed the pain that followed each cut. I sat there for a few minutes to let it quit bleeding. Once it was done, I washed both my wrist and the knife in the stream and walked back to the den to get ready for tonight.

We were all gathered together in the middle of the field. I was a little embarrassed because none of us had any close on. The transformations ruins the clothes so they've gotten used to not wearing clothes on this particular night.

As the moon rose in the sky, I felt a sudden pain run threw my body. It got worse as the moon got higher in the sky, and before I knew it, I was standing on four legs not two.

I looked at the parts of my new body that I could see and noticed my fur was a black as midnight like my human hair. Which means my eyes are probably the same bright emerald green color. I looked at me left wrist and saw brown lines that were scars there. _'Guess even those came to this form also, oh well." _I thought to myself.

I looked at the rest of my pack and noticed they were all changed and ready for a night of fun. I turned and found Fenrir staring at me. He was as beautiful as a wolf as he was a human. His tall form still towered over my tinier form, he had light brown fur like his human hair and his bright blue eyes were even brighter as a wolf. I yipped and wagged my tail happily and bounded over to him. When I got to him I laid on my back and let him sniff my stomach. He barked at me and wagged his tail. I yipped again, got up and ran away from him asking him to play. He ran after me and we spent a good 30 minutes playing with each other and the pack. After awhile we both crept away from the pack and let them play the rest of the night while we went to our den for a little fun of our own.

Once we got in the den, Fenrir lead me to the pile of furs and turned to me. I instinctively knelt down with my butt in the air and waited. Fenrir circled me a couple of times before he stood on hind legs and placed his front paws on my back and with one thrust he shoved his entire member into me.

It hurt like hell, but pleasure quickly replaced pain with each thrust. Fenrir picked up speed and we both howled when he cam in me. He got off me and we curled up around each other and fell asleep.

The next morning I woke up before Fenrir. I watched him sleep thinking of last night and how magical it was and how this morning was going to go. _'I'm surprised no one saw the scars and fresh cuts on my wrist when we were all naked and close together. Guess I got lucky. Last night was amazing though! I can't for when Fenrir wakes up and it continue!'_

I was brought out my thoughts by Fenrir moaning and waking up. He smiled at me and rolled on top me and kissed me deeply and passionately.

"Ready for part 2 Love?" he whispered in my ear then nibbled my ear lobe. I shudder and nodded cause I lost my voice.

He chuckled and kissed me roughly yet passionately. I felt his tongue run my lower lip and his teeth biting it gently asking for entrance. I moaned and opened my mouth to allow him in. As the kiss deepened our hands explored each others bodies and getting used to the feel of them and find each others sensitive spots.

When we both needed air, Fenrir kissed down my jaw line, down my neck all the way to my chest. He looked up at me and smiled devilishly and took one of my nipples into his mouth and teased it while he used his hand to tease the other. I gashed and moaned as he did this. It felt so good!

After awhile he moved from my nipples and kept heading south. Once he got to my member he licked the head of it a few times before taking it fully into his mouth. I groaned and gasped as he began to bob his head up and down. before I knew it, I was cumming into his mouth. Once he gotten all of it he came up and looked me in the eyes.

"You look so beautiful." His voice husked with passion and my member was standing in salute once again at hearing his voice. Mine wasn't worked so I just moaned in response and he kissed me passionately.

I gasped when I felt one of his fingers enter me. It hurt but I quickly got used to it. Once three were in I knew I wasn't going to last long. Somehow I found my voice.

"F-Fenrir... N-not g-g-g-gonna l-last much longer! I-I need you in me now!" I screamed and without hesitation, Fenrir pulled his fingers out and placed his VERY big member at my entrance. Before he pushed in, he looked at me for permission. I nodded my head and he pushed in slowly until he was completely in me. I screamed from the pain and he shushed me and petted my hair to try to help me relax.

He didn't move, letting me getting used to the feel of being completely full. I wiggled my hips and wrapped my legs around his waist to show i was ready and he began to move.

At first the thrust were slow, then they started to gain speed.

"AH... Fenrir... Faster... Harder" I cried over and over again. He happily granted my wish and went faster and harder.

I was screaming in pleasure. When I felt Fenrir cum inside me screaming my name then biting my wrist while thrusting threw his orgasm, that was all it took to send me off the edge. I cam on both of our chests screaming Fenrir's name. Fenrir fell on top of me while staying inside of me and tried to catch his breath. I wrapped my arms and legs around him trying to catch my own breath.

"That... Was... AMAZING!" Fenrir said between breaths. "I... Agree... Best few days... Of my life!" I said between my own breaths.

After awhile Fenrir slowly pulled out and I wince a little in pain. He rolled over and pulled me with him to where my upper body was laying on his chest. I snuggled closer and brought my right wrist up so we both could see it.

"Now the world will know you're mine both inside and out." He whispered in my ear making my shudder.

I put my right arm over his chest and snuggled even closer. His arms wrapped around me tightly and I sighed in content. The feeling of being safe and loved doubled.

"I'll always be yours, now and forever." I whispered to him and I felt his arms tighten around me pulling me closer.

Right then and there I made my decision. _'Mother Moon, I wish to stop aging the morning after my 15th birthday. Please grant me this wish.' _I asked in my head. I felt warmth run up and down my body and I knew Mother Moon had granted my wish.

I smiled and fell asleep in the arms of the man I loved.

**CHAPTER SEVEN DONE! I TOLD YOU IT WOULD BE GRAPHIC! SO IF YOU DIDN'T LIKE IT THEN IT'S YOUR OWN FAULT CAUSE I WARNED YOU AND YOU READ IT ANYWAY! SO NO MEAN COMMENTS! **


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

**WARNING: STILL DON'T OWN HP:/ THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR THIS. I DON'T THINK THERE'S A NEED TO WARN YOU IN THIS CHAPTER. BUT, I APOLOGIZE IF I MISSED SOMETHING AND DIDN'T WARN YOU ABOUT IT.**

Chapter eight

Fenrir's POV:

I woke up to see my mate in my arms still sleeping snuggled up to my chest in front of me, naked. I smiled and pulled him closer, breathing in his sweet scent.

_'I definitely get used to this. I've never been this happy in so long.'_I thought to myself. My smile grew as the memories of last night and this morning came back to me. I couldn't believe that we were officially mated now.

I was brought out of my thoughts when I felt Harry stir. I looked back him and was met with his beautiful emerald green eyes. _'God I love his eyes! I love his soft, midnight black hair. His body. His personality. I just completely love him! I don't deserve him, yet here he is, in my arms. And I plan on never letting go!' _I thought as I smiled at him.

"Good morning Love." I said to him, loving how his cheeks got red from blushing. "Don't you mean 'good afternoon?'" He asked me smirking. I laughed and kissed the top of his head.

"I guess your right. I'm not used to sleeping this long, however from our "activities" last night and this morning, I'd say it's justified." I told him smirking big at his blush getting redder and laughed when he playfully hit my chest.

"Get to cocky and we won't have sex for a very long time!" He said with a playful glare. I smiled at him before replying.

"We didn't just have sex love, we made love." I told him seriously. He stopped his own laughing and looked at me in shock. Next thing I knew, I had my arms full of my mate.

I felt him snuggle closer to me and I wrapped my arms tightly around him. That's when I felt my chest getting wet. I pulled him back a little but still kept my arms around him and looked at him. He was crying.

"Love, why are you crying?" I asked him concerned. He sniffed and looked at me and smiled. "I'm OK. It's just that... No ones ever loved me as much as you and for you to say we made love not just had sex, especially for my first time, it kinda surprised me enough to make me cry." He told me. I looked at him in shock, "You mean last night and this morning was your first time with someone?!" I asked him.

"Yep." he said popping the 'P.' I just stared at him then howled in joy. He laughed and looked at me again. "And why, may I ask, did you just howl like that?" He asked with a smile on his face.

I looked back at him with an even bigger smile on my face, "Love, I told you already how possessive dominants get of their mates, you telling me I was your first made me beyond happy!" I exclaimed excitedly. "Why did it make you happy?" he asked laughing.

"It made me happy because I was basically told that I am the one and only person to make you feel the way you did. To touch you, and hold you the way I did. To know that just made the rest of my day, and life!" I told him happily. he laughed and looked at me. "I'm glad it was you that was my first and I'm glad you'll be my only." he said with a smile and leaned up and kissed me. I moaned and flipped us to where I was on top of him.

When we needed air, I pulled back and looked down at him and smirked. "Wanna have another go?" I asked and he laughed and kissed me again.

Needless to say, we didn't leave the den for awhile.

When we did finally leave, we had gotten dressed, which took awhile with all the kissing and touching we did, and went to visit everyone holding hands.

The first people we ran into were Alex and Crystal. When they saw us they smiled and came over.

"Good afternoon my Alphas, Have a nice time?" Alex asked and winked at me. I felt Harry hide his face in my arm and had to hold back a laugh because I knew he was blushing badly.

Crystal smacked Alex in the arm hard at his comment. "OW! What?! I was just curious! Can't a guy get a break and ask his Alphas a simple question?!" He asked Crystal. She rolled her eyes and smiled. Her look had me laughing anyway. I heard Harry laughing too and figured he looked back up during Alex's rant and heard it as well.

"As much as I would like to answer that question," I said sarcastically, "we really need to go and see if the rest of the pack is OK. Was anyone hurt to badly last night Crystal?" I asked her. She shook her head no, "No, no one was badly hurt. Just some scratches and bruises here and there. Other than that, no everyone's OK." she said. I nodded my approval and started to walk in the other direction to check the rest of the pack.

Clair was fine. She was one of the ones that didn't get even a scratch. She was cooking lunch for the pack, so even though she wanted to completely congratulate us, she was busy so we left her alone.

We found Luke and Travis near my stream. It looked like they were fishing and collecting herbs. They stopped working when they saw us.

"Hello Alphas! What brings you down here?" Travis asked with a fish in his hand. Harry was giggling softly beside me and I couldn't but smile and bring him closer to me.

"Travis don't be rude! It's there pack and they can go wherever they want." Luke said sternly to Travis. "Sorry Alphas." Travis said softly. Even though Travis was the dominant, it was obvious Luke had him whipped.

"Don't worry about it guys. Fenrir and I were just checking on everyone to see if they were alright." Harry told them. I felt proud of Harry, he was already so comfortable with being an alpha of a pack. He did it so well and the pack loved him.

Well, everyone except Dawn. Dawn is the general for the guards of the pack. He also was convinced that him and I were mates. When I brought Harry to the pack all those weeks ago, he had left without even looking at Harry. He came back a week later and when Harry tried to talk to him he glared at Harry and walked away.

When Harry had told me this, he had to hold me back for 10 minutes so I wouldn't go kill him.

Since then, Harry has avoided him as much as possible.

Anyways, after we left Luke and Travis, we checked on everyone else. Everyone was OK, so we went back to our den. Harry laid down while I went to our bathroom and use the loo.

When I came back, I found Harry staring at his tattoo. He was gently stroking it with a big smile on his face.

"Penny for your thoughts?" I asked him making him jump a little. I chuckled and laid down beside him and pulled him to me while also stroking his tattoo knowing it was now a sensitive spot on him. All mating marks are. He moaned as I stroked it.

"I was just thinking of how lucky I was to be here with you." I heard him say and I smiled.

"I'm lucky too. I'm lucky enough to have found a mate like you." I whispered in his ear. He shudder and I smirked. I gave him a gentle kiss and looked him in the eye. He stared back and brought his left hand up to stroke my face. I sighed and leaned into his soft touch.

I brought up my hand and placed it over his. That's when I felt them. The scars. Only, there seemed to be more. And I felt scabbed over cuts.

Before he could move away, I grabbed his arm and turned it over to look at it. Sure enough, there were more scars and new cuts.

I didn't know what to think. I brought a shaking hand up and stroked them. After awhile I slowly looked up at Harry to see he was looking down. I lifted his chin up to make him look at him. That's when I saw he was crying. Without saying anything, I pulled him to me and held him tightly to me as he cried on my chest. We sat there for 5 minutes before I broke the silence.

"Why Harry? Why are you still cutting?" I asked him as gently as I could. He sniffed a few times before he answered.

"I won't to stop. I really do! But the dreams won't go away nor will the guilt. I won't to stop, I wanted to talk to you about it. I just didn't want you to hate me." He finished softly.

I held him tighter to me when he said that. How could he think I'd hate him for something like this?

"I don't hate you Love. I could NEVER hate you. I love you to much to hate you." I told him gently.

He looked up at me with big, watery eyes. After awhile he opened his mouth and told me everything in one go. He told me about the dreams and how he blames himself for the victims torments and eventual deaths. He still kinda blames himself for Cedric's death, and just everything else on his mind.

About an hour later he fell asleep in my arms. I stayed awake watching him sleep and stroking his hair. I couldn't believe everything he was dealing with. Just the thought of him cutting to get some relief made me pull him closer to me.

"I promise you Love, I will protect you and keep you from harm, even if it's yourself I protect you from." I whispered to him. I guess he heard me because he snuggled closer and grabbed a fist full of my shirt and sighed contently.

_'Voldemort will pay for causing MY Harry such grief, pain, and guilt!' _I thought to myself as I brought Harry closer to me and fell asleep.

**I KNOW THIS ONE WAS VERY LONG, BUT THAT MUCH LONGER THAN THE LAST TWO! PLUS I FIGURED YOU GUYS WOULDN'T MIND THE LENGTH.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

**WARNING: STILL DON'T OWN HP:/ THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: I WANT TO SAY SORRY TO YOU IF THIS STORY SEEMS LIKE IT'S GOING TO SLOW. BUT I PROMISE YOU FROM THIS CHAPTER ON IT WILL HAVE ACTION IN IT! IF ANYTHING IS CONFUSING SO FAR, PLEASE LET ME KNOW SO I CAN FIX IT TO WHERE IT MAKES SENSE. FOR THE REST OF THE NOTE SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Nine

Harry's POV:

As I woke up the first thing I noticed was that I was alone in bed. I sighed and rolled onto my back.

_'I knew he'd hate me after he found out. He probably sees how much of a freak I am and is planning on kicking me out and getting a new mate. I wouldn't blame him though, I wouldn't want me as a mate either. Everyone I get close to dies, I'm a plague.' _I thought depressingly.

I slowly got off the fur bed and made my way over to the rock that hid my knife behind it. Once I had it in my hands I quickly went into the bathroom and locked the door. I would've gone to my spot at the stream but I didn't want to risk running into Fenrir.

I turned and walked over to the tub and sank down in front of it with my back leaning on it. I rolled the sleeve of my left arm up and looked at all the scars that I now carried.

_'There's so many of them now. But that's OK, I deserve to have to carry all these scars around. I've caused to much damage and death.' _I thought to myself as I brought the knife down on my arm. However, right before I could slice my skin open, the bathroom door was kicked open so hard that it came off its hinges.

The sudden noise made me jump, which in turn made me accidentally cut my arm. I hissed a little at the pain but still welcomed it.

I slowly looked up from my new cut when I felt Fenrir kneeling beside me. I looked into his eyes expecting to see anger, hate, disgust, or even pity. Instead, what I saw shocked me.

In his eyes were sadness, hurt, fear, gentleness, concern, and most importantly, love. The love in his eyes was so bright that it was hard for me to not smile at him.

"Harry, why were you going to cut yourself? I understand I made you jump which made you cut yourself, but you planned on doing it before I startled you. Why?" He asked me with and equal amount of concern and gentleness in his voice. I looked at him and broke down and began to sob.

As I continued to sob, I felt strong arms wrap around me and pull me into a even stronger chest. I turned my head and cried into Fenrir's chest as I death gripped the front of his shirt with my hands. I felt him begin to rub tiny circles on my lower back. It felt so good. I felt so safe in his arms. I could literally stay in them forever.

After awhile I pulled back enough to look into his eyes and answered his question reluctantly.

"This morning when I woke up you weren't there. I figured it was because you noticed how much of a freak I was and went to find another mate and kick me out of the pack. Plus, I had another nightmare. This time Voldemort had captured a boy. I don't know why, but seeing him in Voldemort's clutches made me so scared and desperate. Desperate to get this boy away from him. All though, he hadn't done anything to the boy, he just kept threatening to kill him if I didn't give him what I want. Then the child started to scream for me and held his arms out to me. I reached out to him and tried to move, but my feet just wouldn't work. Just before I woke up I heard Voldemort laugh and hold what appeared to be a knife above his head ready to strike the boy."

I told him. At some point I had moved my gave to the floor and kept it there. For a long time neither one of us spoke. Then Fenrir broke the silence.

"First off Love, I wasn't there when you woke up because I had to go hunting this morning for the pack, that was my fault. I should've written you a note explaining that. Also, I would NEVER try to find someone else to replace you as my mate. For one, I can't. We were destined for each other. Second, I wouldn't look for someone else even if we could get other mates. You really are the perfect one for me. You help me keep my head when I get annoyed with someone in the pack, you make everyone happy, I'm no longer lonely or sad, you have a smile that lights up the entire field, you have a great sense of humor, you are the most beautiful human, and wolf, being that I have ever seen. The list goes on and on about how I feel about you Love. And that's just within the few weeks of knowing you. I love you more than life itself and I will die before I let anyone/thing take you away from me!" He exclaimed.

I stared at him for a few seconds before launching myself at him and wrapping my arms around his neck tightly, planning on never letting go. No one had ever said something as sweet and kind as he just had. I knew right then and there that he love me for me and was not replacing me ever.

He wrapped his arms around my waist protectively before continuing.

"As for the dream, I honestly have no idea what it means. Therefore, I wouldn't let it get to you much. However, if it keeps repeating I want you to tell me, promise?" he asked me.

"Promise." I replied. He nodded and asked one more question. "Harry Love, I want you to also promise me that if you feel the need to cut, that you come to me so we can talk about it, please?" I hesitated before nodding my head to let him know I understood.

He smiled and stood up and put me down. "Now that the depressing conversations are over, ready to try turning into your wolf at will?" He asked and I smiled brightly at him.

"Race you outside!" I yelled happily before taking off. I could hear him laugh and take off after me. Once outside of the den I turned to him with a smile on my face

"I win!" I said happily.

Fenrir's POV:

"I win!" my mate said happily. Good Lord he was so cute!

I laughed and shook my head, "You won because you cheated and got a head start." I told him. He shrugged his shoulders as if to say 'Whatever, I still won.'

"Now why don't we get down to business? First I'm going to give you another history lesson. This one is about born werewolves. Born werewolves are the most powerful kind out there. This is because they can turn at will. However, not every born werewolf has this ability. They are trained at a young age on how to turn at will. Most parents don't want their kid to have that gift and choose to not teach them. As to why you have the ability to turn at will like me is because I have a lot of power in me. Meaning that I have the ability to give my mate and child only the gist. We don't know why, but we once again know it has to do with the moon. Anyways, Alex is a born werewolf. He plans on teaching his child just like I plan on teaching ours when he/she is able. As to how to change is simple, all you do is think of your wolf and how you wish to be him and you'll instantly."

"Now that the history lesson is over, why don't you try to change into your wolf?" I asked him. He nodded and closed his eyes. The next thing I know, Harry is in his wolf form and staring at me with those intense beautiful emerald green eye. I smiled and leaned down and petted his head.

He then turned back and jumped up and down happily. "That was so cool!" he exclaimed and I smiled at him.

Then we heard a screeching sound. We looked around to see where it was coming from when all of a sudden a white fur ball landed on Harry's shoulder.

"HEDWIG! I thought I'd never see you again! How'd you find me anyways? And, not that I'm OVERLY excited to see you, why are you here?" Harry asked the snow white owl.

"We were going to ask you the same question." came an unknown voice. Instinctively I grabbed Harry and put him behind me to protect him.

I looked up to see two good-looking men coming towards us.

One was kinda tall with shoulder length dark brown hair with brown eyes to match. He looked like he had some sun but not really. The other man I knew quite well. He was much taller than the other man with short light brown hair and brown eyes. He had a nice tan that wasn't to dark or to light. I stared at them before deciding to speak.

Before I could say or do anything though, Harry stepped out from behind me a little and stared at the men with wide, shocked eyes. He then spoke to them with a shaky voice that also held shock in it.

"Remus? Sirius?"

**THERE YOU GO! SORRY IF THIS ONE ISN'T ALL THAT GOOD OR GOT CONFUSING. I WAS VERY TIRED WHEN I TYPED THIS CHAPTER AND COULD BARELY KEEP MY EYES OPEN WHEN I TYPED IT. PLEASE DON'T HESITATE TO EMAIL ME IF YOU GOT CONFUSED. I WILL EITHER FIX IT TO WHERE IT MAKES SENSE OR HELP YOU TO UNDERSTAND IT THROUGH EMAIL. ADVICE IS STILL VERY WELCOME!**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

**WARNING: DON'T OWN HP:/ THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: NOTHING NEW. SEE CHAPTER ONE FOR THE REST.**

Chapter Ten

Harry's POV:

"Remus? Sirius?" I said in a shaky voice. Fenrir had pushed me behind him when we heard an unknown voice speaking to us after Hedwig had landed on my shoulder. I turned around to see Remus and Sirius walking towards us.

Once they were a few feet in front of us they stopped walking. Not one time had their eyes left mine. We all stared at each other before Remus spoke.

"Harry." was all he got out before I threw myself at him. At first, he stood there shocked, then he wrapped his arms around me tightly. Sirius joined us after a few seconds. Three of us just stood there holding each other and relishing the fact that we were all OK and unharmed.

Once we pulled back and let go of each other Sirius spoke. "Harry where have you been?! Have you been here this whole time? Why did you run away from the Dursleys'? Are you hurt? Why didn't you write to us to let us know you were OK? And why won't you answer any of my questions?!" he asked loudly.

Remus was trying hard not to laugh while I failed miserably to not laugh and had to hold onto Fenrir to keep me up right. Fenrir was chuckling a little too.

After a few seconds I calmed down enough to answer him. "I didn't answer because you never gave me a chance to answer any of them." I told him with a smile. He playfully glared at me. "Well, now's your chance to answer the." He told me.

"OK, I've been here. Yes I've been here this whole time. I didn't run away, Fen took me and brought me here. No I'm not hurt. I didn't write because one I didn't have Hedwig and two I honestly hadn't thought about it until right now." I told him truthfully. Remus and Sirius looked at me in shock. Then Sirius growled and turned to Fenrir.

"Why did you bring my Godson here?! Wait, I know, to give him to your master so he can kill Harry and you get on his good side! I will not let that happen so you stay away from him!" Sirius screamed in Sirius' face.

Before anyone could do anything, I jumped at Sirius and knocked him to the ground growling in his face. "You will not talk to my mate like that EVER again or I won't hesitate to hurt you." I said growling. Sirius had gone very pale and was looking up at me with shocked, confused, hurt filled eyes. I didn't see those emotions though, only that my wolf was in control and the person under me was a threat to my mate.

"Siri, Love, you of all people should know how protective mates get of each other. Now, I suggest you apologize to Harry so that you don't get hurt and I end up hurting him for hurting you." Remus said to Sirius, though that last comment had Fenrir standing in front of me and growling at Remus.

"Harry I'm sorry. I didn't know he was your mate. If I had, I wouldn't have talked so rudely to him. Now that I know, I will be nice from now on, promise. Will you please let me up so that I may apologize to him too?" Sirius asked slowly.

I was slowly gaining control until my wolf was calm enough to let me think and acted on my own. Though, my wolf still didn't like Sirius all that much. Sirius got up slowly, mainly because anytime he tried to move quickly I'd growl at him. Once he was standing up right he looked at Fenrir.

"I apologize for the way I acted, had I known you were his mate I would've been way nicer to you. It's just that, him and Remus are all I have let. We both see Harry as if he were our own cub. So when we found out he was missing we panicked. We didn't know what to do, then we found him here after weeks of him being gone and he's here with you, Fenrir Greyback, the man who turned Remus and is known to work with Voldemort, and I jumped to conclusions. I thought you planned on hurting him. I didn't even think about the fact that Harry had just said he was here the whole time and you would've had plenty of chances to hurt him in that time. Yet he's OK. I am truly sorry." Sirius finished with his head down.

After that apology, my wolf calmed completely and trusted him once again. It knew that this was his 'Mom' and 'Dad'. **(yes I know Sirius is a guy and shouldn't be called mom. And that Harry's parents are dead and to call them that is kinda rude. However, Sirius is the sub of the relationship, so he'd be the one giving birth. Which makes him the 'mother.' As for the parents thing, a lot of people call their adoptive parents mom and dad even though they technically didn't have them. They still love them as their parents because they are. So leave me alone about this paragraph.)**The wolf knew that they wouldn't hurt him or his mate. As the wolf calmed down I smiled and walked up to Sirius. I wrapped my arms around him and felt him stiffen a little.

"Siri, it's OK. My wolf is under control and knows you won't hurt me or Fenrir. It knows your my 'mom' and accepts that. It also knows Remus is my 'dad,' plus that apology was pretty good. I can't speak for Fenrir, but I forgive you and understand your actions." I told and smiled. He smiled back and pulled me into a tight, protective hug. I hugged back just as tightly before I let go. I noticed Remus smiling at us as was Fenrir.

"If Harry can forgive you so can I. Plus, holidays will suck if I don't get your good side now." I heard Fenrir say as he walked up to Sirius. We all laughed at his comment before continuing on with the conversation.

"Fenrir, may I ask you something?" Remus asked Fenrir. "You mean besides the one you just asked?" He said with a smirk. We all chuckled and Remus continued. "Yes besides that one." He said with a smile, "Yes you may." Fenrir answered.

Remus bit his lower lip before talking.

"You're the alpha of this pack right?"

"Yes I am, why do you ask?"

"Well, I was thinking back to the night you bit me. You had left me there all alone with parents that despised me once they learned of what I became. I had no one until I went to Hogwarts. I figured you didn't bring me because you weren't the alpha and had no say on if someone joined the pack or not. But now that I know you are..."

"Why did I leave you that night?" Fenrir finished for Remus. Remus nodded and looked down at his feet. Fenrir stared at him before walking over to him and placing a hand on his shoulder affectionately. Remus looked up at him with tears in his eyes, Fenrir smiled and continued.

"I left you that night because I hadn't meant to bite you. You see, you were being hunted that night by another werewolf, one that I couldn't recognize, and I went to attack him and protect you. However, I miss took your form for the werewolves and attacked. You know what happened after that. Anyways, once I saw what I had done I felt so guilty. I was going to bring you with me that night, but then I caught the scent of the other werewolf and went after him. I had honestly forgot about you until the next day. I went back for you, but when I got there I saw your dad leaning down to pick you up and headed to your house. I figured you wouldn't want to come with the monster that had turned you, so I left you there with your parents. Albeit reluctantly." Fenrir finished.

Remus was staring at him in shock, as was Sirius and I. I had never heard the story of that night before. Remus never talked about it and I was to scared to ask Fenrir about it. So hearing it now is kind of a shocker.

"S-so you didn't leave me on purpose?" Remus ask and Fenrir shook his head, "Sorta, I did leave you with your parents on purpose, but I didn't mean to leave you alone and chase after the other wolf." He answered and Remus nodded his head in understanding.

"However, now that you have a mate and out of school, would you and your mate like to join the pack officially?" I heard Fenrir ask and I looked at him in shock. But it was quickly replaced with happiness at the thought of my adoptive parents living here with us and getting to see their grandchild born whenever I do get pregnant.

_'Please say yes dad, Please!' _I begged inside my mind as I turned to look at Remus. He was beyond shocked. Though, like me, it quickly changed to happiness and he nodded his head.

"Yes! Yes of course I would love to be in the pack!" He said happily before he turned and picked Sirius up, twirled him around, and kissed him. Sirius laughed and looked to Fenrir.

"So, what do we have to do in order to join?" He asked Fenrir. He smirked then answered. "Well, me giving you permission is the first big step to joining, the next is that you must agreed to be turned into a werewolf by your mate. Once you are then you will be closer to joining. Next, you must pick an age at which you like to stop aging at, once you do you not age for another 10 years. Lastly..." Fenrir said and looked at me to continue. I stood up a little straighter and nodded my head in understanding before I turned to Remus and Sirius.

"Lastly... You must get the approval of the alpha female as well, you can't join a pack unless both alphas agree you are trustworthy enough." I told them letting it sink in. Once it did their eyes got real big and looked between Fenrir and me. I would've laughed had it been the time too, but since it wasn't I had to hold it back.

"You mean to tell me that Harry is the alpha female?!" Sirius asked shocked. I couldn't hold back the giggle that came out and he looked at me. "Of course I'm the alpha female, I AM the alpha's mate you know." I told him as if he talking to a two year old.

"So we just get permission from you both and we're in the pack? We just have to do the other things in order to make our place permanent?" Remus asked and me and Fenrir nodded.

"Yes, I have already given you my permission, now it's up to Harry to decide." Fenrir said and the both looked at me.

I pretended to think long and hard on it.

"No, you can't join." I said seriously. Which was hard because I was trying not to laugh. When I saw the hurt and sad looks on their faces I couldn't take it anymore. I laughed so hard that my sides started to hurt. I ran to them and tackled them both to the floor. I looked down at them and smiled. They smiled back and hugged me tightly between them.

"Yes, of course you can join. I would love for my parents to be here with me." I told them with a big smile on my face.

_'My life is so perfect now, I don't think anyone/thing can ruin it now.' _I thought to myself.

If I knew how wring I was then, I would've hunt down the traitor and killed himself.

**AND THERE YOU GO! CHAPTER TEN! REMUS AND SIRIUS ARE PART OF THE PACK! YAY! AS FOR THE TRAITOR, YOU WON'T FIND OUT UNTIL THE END WHO HE IS AND WHAT HE DOES. I ALSO MIGHT BRING HIM INTO THE STORY SO YOU GUYS CAN MEET HIM BUT I'M NOT TELLING YOU WHO:) THIS IS ALSO THE LAST I WILL MENTION THE TRAITOR UNTIL IT'S TIME FOR EVERYTHING TO HAPPEN IN THE STORY! THIS IS THE LAST CHAPTER I WILL POST FOR AWHILE. I WOULD LIKE AT LEAST FOUR MORE REVIEWS ON MY STORY BEFORE I ADD THE LAST SIX CHAPTERS. I HAVE THEM READY TO GO, I JUST NEED AT LEAST FOUR MORE REVIEWS! PLEASE AND THANK YOU!:)**


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

**WARNING: DON'T OWN HP:/ STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE MAYBE A GRAPHIC SCENE IN THIS CHAPTER BUT IT DEPENDS ON WHEN I PLACE THE SCENE, SO BE PREPARED FOR IT BEING IN THIS ONE OR THE NEXT. FOR THE REST SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Eleven

Fenrir's POV:

That night Remus and Sirius had moved into the den to the left of ours. Alex and crystal were in the den to the right of us. Anyways, Remus had turned Sirius that night. They had told me that tomorrow is Harry's 15th birthday and that that's why they had done it tonight, so Sirius wouldn't be in any pain and aware of what was going on.

I'm glad they told me about it. I've been planning a surprise birthday party since the second they told me about it. It's going to be amazing!

Everyone in the pack was going to be there. Clair was making the food for the party right now while Travis and Luke were getting the field and the pack ready for the party. Harry had gone to bed early which made it easier on us because we didn't have to sneak around. Remus and Sirius wanted to help with the party, but I wouldn't allow it. A newly turned wolf needs their rest and to be near their mates. So I told them to stay in their den and if Harry were to wake up I'd send him to them so they could keep him busy.

It looked as if they were going to get their wish, because I heard a little groan coming from our bed of furs. I turned around from where I was standing at the entrance of our den to see Harry stir. I smiled and walked over and set on the bed. He opened his as and blinked a couple of times to get the sleep out of his eyes. He looked up at me and smiled sleepily. I smiled back and leaned down and gave me a kiss on his lips.

"Why did you wake up Love?" I asked him. "You know, from the way you asked that, it sounds like you don't want me awake." he said playfully. I chuckled and kissed him again and pulled him up into my lap.

"Of course I want you to be up Love. You being awake means I get to see your beautiful eyes." I said with a smirk. My smirk only grew when I saw him blush. He hit my arm playfully and I laughed.

"So, what do you want to do now that I'm up?" He asked with a mischievous smile. I wanted nothing more than to lay him down and have my way with him. However, there was to much to do before tomorrow morning and it was already 11:30 at night.

"As much as I would love to take you right now, but your parents asked me to send you to them if you were to wake up early. They want to catch up on the three weeks that they couldn't find you." I told him and he groaned. "Why must they be the clingy kind of parents?! Why couldn't they be the kind that're like 'Oh, hey, you're alive and well, that's great! Now go have fun and be home for dinner." he said sarcastically. I was laughing so hard that he had to get up or risk falling off the bed with me.

"I think you're lucky to have parents that are clingy and that are happy that you're OK and safe." I told him. He chuckled and looked at me. "Ya, I guess I'll keep them. Let's go so they think we forgot them." he said and walked towards the entrance of the cave. I ran up behind and covered his eyes. He laughed and tried to remove my hands.

"exactly what are you doing?" he asked, "They said they had a surprise and they don't it ruined so I'm covering your eyes until we get there." I told him. It wasn't a complete lie.

Once we got there, I removed my hands so he could see all of his old things that meant a lot to him. His invisibility cloak, an album, and his owl. He already had his wand.

"Wow thanks guys! I didn't think I'd be able to get these again!" He exclaimed happily. I smiled as I watched him sit down between his parents, I had to leave so I could help with the party.

"I'd love to stay but I gotta go, a bunch of us are going hunting for a bit so I'll see you later Love." I told him he came up to me and gave me a quick kiss. "OK Love, but don't be gone long and be careful!" He told me. I smiled and kissed him back and told him I'd be fine and left Harry with his parents.

_'Time to give my mate the best birthday he's ever had!' _I thought to myself.

TIME SKIP TO MORNING AND THE PARTY

The next morning I had Alex go and get Harry and his parents and make sure his eyes were closed.

Once he came out I came up to him and replaced Alex's hands with mine.

"Now, when I tell you to open your eyes open them OK?" I asked and he nodded his head.

I put my hands down and told him to open his eyes. His expression is one that I will never forget.

When everyone yelled surprise, Harry's eyes got real big and his mouth hit the floor.

He turned to look at me and his parents and gave us the biggest smile I'd ever seen. He then turned and ran into the crowd to have some fun.

TIME SKIP TO THAT NIGHT

The party was amazing! Everyone had a blast and Harry got some of the coolest presents. One in particular was a wizards camera. It took pictures that moved instead of just sitting there. He also got new knives from Alex and a mothering book from Crystal. Clair got him some new recipes to try and make and Travis and Luke got him some new clothes. His parents present to him was being there and his stuff, as said by Harry, and I got him and I matching rings to where. Since we were technically married now I made it official and got rings and asked if he'd take my name. He broke down into tears and threw himself at me. Obviously saying yes.

In the background throughout the party, especially that moment, I heard people taking pictures with his camera.

All-in-all, it was a great night.

Now, laying down with Harry curled up naked beside me, made the night even better. That, and the fact that Harry told me that at midnight he'd stop aging. Which meant that we'd be together forever!

_'Yep, life is good.' _I told myself. Had I known the outcome of a few months from then, I'd ask Mother Moon to freeze time on that moment.

**CHAPTER ELEVEN! I KNOW THIS ONE WAS KINDA BORING, BUT IT WAS A FILLER BECAUSE I HAD NO IDEA WHAT ELSE TO WRITE. THE NEXT CHAPTER IS ALSO A FILLER BUT A VERY IMPORTANT ONE SO BE SURE TO PAY EXTRA ATTENTION IN THE NEXT ONE! ALSO, I LIED, THE GRAPHIC SCENE WILL BE IN CHAPTER THIRTEEN! SORRY FOR THE CONFUSION!**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

**WARNING: DON'T OWN HP:/ STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Twelve

Dawn's POV:

_'That stupid little twat! Who does he think he is! Coming in and stealing MY MATE! He has no right! This pack was fine without him! Fenrir was fine without him! God, I hate him so much!' _I thought to myself as I watched Fenrir walking around the party with that stupid... _Thing. _Fenrir went through all this trouble to have a birthday party for 'the thing' and he doesn't even deserve it!

Actually, he doesn't even deserve Fenrir! Fenrir is MY MATE!

Oh, sorry, you probably have no idea who I am or what I'm talking about. My name is Dawn Winters. Ya, I know, stupid name, but don't blame me, it was my parents that named me. Anyways, I'm 20 years old, I have short black hair, not as black as 'the thing's', mine has natural blonde streaks in it. I have dark eyes, so dark they are pretty much black. I'm a sub, so I'm not as tall as Fenrir but taller than 'the thing.' I'm tan and muscular. I'm the general of Fenrir's guards. And I'm his TRUE mate. Though, he just won't accept it. Instead, he brings home... _THAT!_

It's name is Harry Potter. And I don't honestly know what he sees in it. It's not hot at all. It's short with an ugly color of black hair. I will it credit for its eyes. They are rather pretty. But that's the only thing it has going for it.

I've tried to talk to Fenrir loads of times since it came here. I've tried to make him see reason, but all he does is glare at me and walks away, to IT! I can't stand it. All I want to do is get rid of him! And I plan on doing just that. I just have to wait until I get the right moment.

And once that moment is here, it won't know what hit it. I'll hurt it so hard that Fenrir will how ugly it is and how much of a freak it is!

Hopefully I can ruin it enough to get him kicked out of the pack! Then I don't even have to see it anymore.

I plan on talking to both it and Fenrir tomorrow. Separately of course. I don't want Fenrir to have listen to its lies and drag him deeper into the trap it made.

_'Tomorrow, I will have what is truly mine!' _I thought to myself as I watched Fenrir give it a ring as he got on one knee...

_'Wait... WHAT?! Did Fenrir just give it a mating ring?! And by the looks of it he accepted the ring which means that it now has Fenrir's last name! That settles it, I've got to talk to them both as soon as possible.' _I thought as I saw Alex take a picture of the 'happy moment.'

_'It will pay, I swear, it will pay!'_

**AND THERE YOU GO! I KNOW IT WAS SHORTER THAN THE ONES BEFORE IT, BUT THIS ONE WAS ONLY IMPORTANT SO YOU GUYS CAN KNOW DAWN BETTER. HE PLAYS A BIG PART IN THIS STORY AND THERE WERE THINGS IN THIS ONE THAT ARE IMPORTANT. SO I HOPE YOU PAID EXTRA ATTENTION TO THIS CHAPTER! **


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

**WARNING: DON'T OWN HP:/ THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: OK, SO I LIED ABOUT THE GRAPHIC SCENE BEING IN THIS ONE. BUT IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT CHAPTER! SORRY THAT I KEEP MOVING IT UP MORE, BUT I PROMISE IT WILL BE IN THE NEXT! FOR THE REST SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Thirteen

Harry's POV:

It's been a week since my birthday and a week since I stopped aging. It's kinda weird knowing I won't age for another 10 years. At the same time though, it's kinda exciting. To know that I get to live pretty much forever with Fenrir and our child when he or she gets here is my dream come true over and over again!

Anyways, Remus and Sirius had to leave shortly after Fenrir bit the right forearms to mark them in the pack. They had promised the Order they wouldn't be gone longer than a month. They had been out searching for me when they told the Order this and in order for the Order to not find the pack, they had to leave. They had promised to be back in a month and stay for close to five months. The plan was to tell the Order they'd be searching for me that long because they 'wouldn't give up on me.' Though it's the complete truth that they wouldn't give up on me, it's a lie that they're searching for me since they already know where I am.

My first heating season was coming up soon. I can feel it. It feels like a fire is trying to start in my abdomen. Fenrir can tell too. The way he looks at me makes me want to drag him to our den and not let him out for a month!

We didn't know when it would start, we just knew we needed to prepare now because it was probably only days away. I had placed silencing charms on our den with wandless magic. I had decided to tell my parents and Fenrir that I can do wandless magic. Instead of them being angry like I thought they would be, they were beyond happy. My parents thought it was great that I've been taking measures to protect myself and Fenrir felt the same way. Only, his eyes held lust in them with the pride. My guess is he was thinking of ways to use it to his advantage.

My theory was proven right when later that night while we were laying in our fur bed he asked if I'd teach him wandless magic. Since then I've been teaching him. It's only been a week and he's already getting the hang of it. I was so happy for him and proud of him. He really is strong.

_'And he's so sexy when he's concentrating.' _I thought to myself. I looked up from my spot at the stream and just stared at the clouds. It was a beautiful day today. Not to hot and not to cold with blue skies and big, poofy clouds.

I sighed ad laid down on my rock and soaked up some sun. I heard someone coming up to me and I looked to see who it was.

It was Dawn.

He was looking at me with such hate, that I honestly thought he could kill with his eyes.

I gulped and stood up quickly and faced him. "What are doing here?" I asked him as I began to back up a little.

"Last time I checked the stream didn't belong to ONLY you, it belonged to the PACK." He said through gritted teeth.

"You know exactly what I mean, What are doing here when you have been told by Fenrir to not come close to me?!" I asked him through gritted teeth too.

"Can't a guy come and talk with his alpha female?" He asked in an innocent voice, though his eyes showed his real emotions.

"If it's you? No. Anyone else in the pack is more than welcome to come and talk with me." I told him standing up a little straighter. I needed him to remember who was in charge here.

"Well, to bad, I have to something I need to get off my chest and you're going to listen." He said lowly and charged at me. Before I knew it, I was pinned between him and a tree, his arms on both sides of the tree to keep me from escaping.

"Now that I know you can't leave, you have to listen." He said with a smirk. "Fine, whatever, just tell me what you want to tell me then leave!" I told him growling. I was trying to keep my fear from showing. I guess I was doing a good job because his smirk turned into a glare.

_'Good, I just ruined his moment.' _I thought to myself.

"Fenrir is my mate, not yours!" He growled out. That shocked me. I looked up at him and started to laugh. Caught off guard, Dawn lowered his arms. Which gave me the chance to punch him in the jaw and tackle him to the ground. I was kneeling on his back while he was eating dirt, literally.

"If Fenrir was your mate, don't you think you would be mated by now and with a child? He is not your mate, he is MINE! You need to get over it and him because I'm not going anywhere." I told him through gritted teeth. I got off him and began to walk away. He got up and said something that made me stop and think.

"You don't deserve him! He deserves better than some ugly KID! He needs someone who will take care of him and his kids! The pack will be ruined with you helping to lead it! You just leave here and never come back! Better yet... Why don't you just DIE!" He screamed and stormed off.

I stood there for a long time thinking of what he just said.

_'He's right. Fenrir does deserve better. Maybe I should leave, or just die like he said.' _The need to cut came back full force. Since the last time I cut myself I hadn't felt the need to. Anytime I had visions from Voldemort or those weird dreams about a boy being held by Voldemort and I can't save him, I would tell Fenrir.

Now though, it came back so strongly that I don't even remember when I started to run. I didn't hear Fen and Alex calling my name, I didn't hear Luke as what was wrong, all I could here was Dawn's words over and over again.

Once I got to our den I quickly grabbed my knife from behind my rock and ran to the bathroom and locked the door.

I went to the tub and sat on the edge of it. I caressed the knife lovingly. I didn't here Fen banging on the door and calling my name or Alex asking someone to find something to break the door down.

All I could see and hear was the knife cutting into my left wrist and Dawn's words. So I was more than a little startled to feel arms wrap around my waist and pull into a strong chest. I knew it was Fenrir then and I broke down.

I cried for what felt like forever as Fenrir rubbed my lower back soothingly and whispering sweet nothings in my ear trying to help me calm down.

Once I stopped crying I cuddled closer to Fenrir and whimpered lowly.

"Love, what's wrong? I thought you had stopped cutting?" Fen asked in concern. "I have stopped... But someone said something to me that nearly killed me" I whispered never once looking up at him.

"And what did this person say." I could hear the anger in his voice. I felt myself getting very tired. I wanted to sleep, but I knew I had to answer Fenrir first.

"They basically said that you deserved better and that I would ruin this pack and that I should just leave, or better yet, die." I quoted Dawn. I still didn't look at Fenrir, but if I had, I would've seen the look of a madman on the hunt for his next victim to torture and kill.

"And who said this to you?" I could feel him start to shake and hear the anger in voice getting louder. I knew that his wolf was in complete control now. I could also feel sleep start to take over. Right before I fell asleep I was able to get out his name.

"Dawn."

Fenrir's POV:

"I'M GOING TO KILL HIM!" I screamed.

Harry had just fallen asleep in my arms. I was very reluctant to leave him. But I had to take care of Dawn.

So, I laid Harry down on our bed and turned to Alex. "If anyone other than me or your mate comes near my den you be sure that they leave if they know what's good for them." I told him darkly, I knew my wolf was in complete control, and I didn't care.

Dawn was a dead man.

"Get your mate in here and have her look at his wrist." I told him. He just nodded his head in understanding, his eyes never leaving Harry's sleeping form.

I left to search for Dawn.

I found the bastard in the dinning hall eating on a deer leg. I walked to him and he smiled at me once he saw me. His smile turned into a frown when he saw the look in my eyes.

Before he could do anything, I picked him up and threw him into the wall behind the large table.

"WHY WOULD YOU TELL MY MATE SOMETHING LIKE THAT?!" I yelled in his face. He started to shake in fear, I tightened my grip on him and he whimpered in fear.

_'Good, stupid bastard deserves to be scared! He's lucky I'm gaining some control, or else he'd be dead right now!' _I thought to myself.

"I-I told him the t-truth. I told him that we were mates and that he'd only ruin everything." he said whimpering still.

"Let me make this perfectly clear to you... WE ARE NOT MATES! I WAS NEVER YOUR MATE AND I NEVER WILL BE! Harry is my mate and I love him more than life itself! Your ever come near him again and I won't hesitate to kill you! You will leave this pack now! You come back until you understand that we are not mates and that Harry is my mate!" I told him through gritted teeth.

He nodded his head quickly and I released him. He fell on his butt before he got up and ran out the door and into the woods.

I knew we wouldn't be seeing him for a very long time.

I walked back to our den to see Crystal still looking Harry over, only she had a concern look on her face. That look nearly made my heart stop.

"Is-is he O-OK?" I asked stuttering. Her and Alex jumping and looked at me. I would've laughed had it not been for the situation.

"Physically he's fine, except his wrist. I've seen so many scars on one part of body before. His wrist is now only scar tissue. There is no skin there anymore and I don't think there will be ever again. Other than that, he's physically fine. Emotionally though... I can't for certain, but I think a Seer." Crystal said quietly.

I was beyond relieved that he was OK. But his emotional stay I was confused on.

"Why is him being a Seer a bad thing? It's only ever helped people." I asked her. She sighed and looked at me.

"You're right alpha. Being a Seer isn't a bad thing... If said person is trained to use it. If they're not trained, their visions will become painful and feel real to them. Like it's happening right then instead of in the future." She said sadly.

I looked at Harry and crawled into bed beside him and pulled him to me and held him tightly.

"So we find him a master and they can teach him." I said and I heard her sigh again. I looked at her to see she still had a sad look on her face.

"I'm afraid... It's far along to get him a master. While the visions won't kill him, they will cause him pain once they get passed the dream stage." she said and I pulled Harry closer to me. I would not have my mate in any form of pain!

"I don't care if it's to far along! We will find a master and they will train him! I don't care how long it takes!" I screamed and felt Harry stir in my arms.

I looked down to see him awake and looking at me.

"Fen, it's OK. A little pain isn't going to kill me. If it's to late to get a master then it's to late. I'm OK with it. Now that I know I'm a Seer, maybe I can train myself to fight against the pain. But, please, don't yell at them. It's not their fault." He said in a sleepy voice.

I sighed and pulled him close. "All right Love, we'll figure it out as we go." I told him and looked at Alex and Crystal. "I'm sorry for yelling at you guys." I told them and they both nodded their acceptance.

"If you guys don't mind, I'm going to hold my mate for a bit and go to sleep." I told and they got up and left the den.

I turned to Harry to see that he was already going back to sleep. I gave him a kiss on his head and fell asleep with him in my arms.

**AND THERE YOU GO! I PROMISE THE NEXT CHAPTER THERE WILL BE A GRAPHIC SCENE! AND DON'T WORRY, WE'LL SEE DAWN AGAIN:) **


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

**WARNING: STILL DON'T OWN HP:/ THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: AS PROMISED THERE IS A GRAPHIC SCENE IN THIS ONE! FOR THE REST SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Fourteen

Fenrir's POV:

I woke up to the sound of Harry whimpering beside me.

I sat straight up and looked him over to what was wrong. He looked up at me and whimpered again.

"Fen... So hot..." He said and right then I knew what was wrong.

Harry was in heat.

Right as I thought this I was hit with the most sweetest scent I had ever smelled. I knew it was coming from Harry and it made me rock hard.

I quickly stripped us of our clothes and climbed on top of Harry. He whimpered and wiggled under trying to get more contact.

I groaned and leaned down and kissed him. We kissed for a long time before breathing became necessary. I left his lips and moved to his jaw and down his neck. He groaned and bucked up when I started to play with his nipples. I smirked when I heard him gasping my name.

I worked my way down until I got to his rock hard member I decided to tease him and play with it for a bit.

I licked his head and acted like I was going to take him only to pull back and look up at him and smirk.

"Don't tease Fen... Please" He begged. I groaned, he looked so damn gorgeous when he's like this. All sweaty and eyes full of lust, lust for me.

That look was to much for me, I gave what he wanted and took him completely in my mouth.

"OH SHIT!" Harry screamed as I began to bob my head up and down. Pretty soon, he was cumming in my mouth and screaming my name.

After that I crawled up him to look in his eyes. He stared back up at me.

_'God I love his eyes!' _I thought to myself as I leaned down to kiss him again.

As I kissed him, I let my hand find its way his entrance. Once I had found it, I pushed one finger inside. He gasped and I took the advantage and stuck my tongue into his mouth. I then another finger and he moaned into the kiss. Once I had three fingers in he pulled back and moaned loudly.

"Fen... P-please... I n-need you inside m-me!" He screamed I quickly replaced my fingers with my leaking member. I stared into his eyes as I pushed in.

He moaned loudly again and looked at me. "MOVE!" he said and I complied.

I moved in a slow pace at first, then I picked up speed. I knew I wouldn't last much longer so I grabbed Harry's member and began to stroke it in time with my thrusts. Before we knew it, we were both cumming and scream each others name.

I collapsed on top of him with my member still inside of him. We laid like this for a while before I lifted my head up and kissed him gently.

The kissed quickly got more passionate and we were at it again.

TIME SKIP TO A WEEK LATER

Harry's POV:

I woke up in pain.

My entire body hurt like crazy! but I guess that's what you get for spending an entire week of none stop sex.

_'That was a great week! Except feeling hot the entire time and that nothing could cool me down. I'm so glad I don't feel hot anymore.' _I thought to myself.

I looked up to see Fenrir still asleep. I smiled at how peaceful he looked when he slept. I snuggled closer to him and I sighed contently.

I looked down at my stomach and placed a hand there. _'I can't believe that there's a baby growing inside of me now.' _I thought with a happy smile. Yes, I knew I was pregnant. There's something in me that is telling me I am. That, and the fact that I don't think there was one time this week that he wasn't inside of me.

I looked up again to see that Fenrir was awake.

"Good morning Love, have a nice week?" he asked smirking. I smirked right back. "It was OK I guess." I said shrugging my shoulders and trying to look as if I didn't care.

"Just OK huh? I'd say it was better than OK. Especially with all the noise you made. It's a good thing you placed silencing charms on our den." He said and I blushed deeply at that statement and smacked his chest. He laughed and pulled me closer.

"So, you ready to be a dad?" I asked him and he looked at me. "How do you know you're pregnant or not? I haven't even taken you to see Crystal yet." He asked shocked. I shrugged and answered him. "I don't know really. There's just something inside me telling me I'm pregnant. I guess it's another perk of being a Seer." I told him.

His eyes went from curious to excited. He had the biggest smile on his face and he placed a hand on my stomach. "I'm going to be a father!" he screamed as loud as he could and I laughed happily as he got up and danced around the room. He came back to the bed, picked me up, and spun me around then kissed me like he never had before. He sat me down on the bed and smiled even bigger at me, if that's even possible.

"I'm going to go tell Alex and the whole pack that I'm going to be a dad!" He exclaimed and ran out of the den.

"ALEX! ALEX GUESS WHAT-" I heard him yelling as he ran to Alex and I couldn't help but laugh again.

I smiled and looked down at my stomach. "Looks like your daddy is very happy to know you're coming. I'm also very glad to know you're on your way here. You'll love it here. There's so many people I can't wait for you to meet. And stories I want to tell you. You need to hurry up and get here Little One. Only, come safely please?" I said to my stomach.

"Harry, why is Fenrir dancing around the field like an idiot singing?" Remus asked as Sirius stood behind him watching Fen with his head to the side and a confused look on his face.

I laughed and smiled at them. "Mom, dad, you might want to come in and sit down for this one." I told them and they gave me a confused look before sitting down beside me.

"I'm not going to beat around the bush so I'm just going to tell you. I went into heat last week and I'm pregnant." I told them.

Remus got this big smile on his face and Sirius screamed and through his arms around me.

"Oh Cub, that's amazing! Congratulations!" He screamed in my ear.

"I'm going to be a grandfather!" Remus screamed and before I could say anything, they both ran out of the den and joined Fenrir in his weird dance he was doing.

"Little One, your father and grandparents are quite strange." I said as I placed a hand on my stomach and watched them dance like idiots.

**I TOLD YOU THERE WOULD BE A GRAPHIC SCENE! I THINK THAT WILL BE THE LAST ONE BUT I'M NOT CERTAIN YET. **


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

**WARNING: DON'T OWN HP:( THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS BELONG TO ME.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: THERE WILL BE TWO TIME SKIPS. ONE RIGHT AT THE BEGINNING, THE OTHER NEAR THE MIDDLE. SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Fifteen

FOUR MONTHS LATER

Harry's POV:

I woke up screaming again. I've had the same dream since I found out I was pregnant.

I'd always be running in this hallway. I'm searching for something that I desperately need to find. There're big, wooden, double doors at the end of the hall. I race threw them to find Voldemort holding a child. A boy, no more than three. The boy is crying and hold his arms out to me. I reach for him to and I being to run toward him as Voldemort laughs and holds a knife to the boys throat. I stop in my tracks and start to beg Voldemort to let the boy, to take me instead.

Voldemort laughs and throws the boy at me. I catch him, then an unknown person shows up I hand him the boy and them to run and get out of there and not come back. They finally do as I say and I turn to face Voldemort. But right as I get ready to duel Voldemort, a sharp pain enters my stomach and... I wake up.

Once I got my breathing under control, I looked over at Fenrir to see him staring at me.

"Another nightmare?" he asked and I nodded. "Ya, only, every time I have it, it feels like I know the boy and the random person in the dream. I don't know... But I think I'm having visions of the future." I told him placing a hand on my big stomach. I was only days away from having my baby and I couldn't be more excited.

You see, just days after I found out I was pregnant, Crystal gave birth to a healthy boy. Seeing her with her baby made me crave to have mine in my arms. Just two months ago, Eric turned into his human form and is the spitting image of Alex. Then there's Remus and Sirius. Shortly after Sirius first transformation he went into heat. He's not pregnant, they had stopped him from getting pregnant at the moment. They haven't decided is they want another child or not. I was going to be supportive no matter what they chose. Anyways, we decided to tell only the most trusted Order members about all of us. They took it pretty well and allowed them to live here so long as they get a report every now and then about how we're doing. They were also told they can't come here. In case someone follows them, so Remus and Sirius leave with us now.

Back to the story!

Fenrir sat straight up in bed and pulled me into his arms. "If that's the future, then I will do everything possible to keep it from happening!" he told hold me tight and placing a hand over mine so that we were both holding my stomach.

Then pain hit me.

"Ouch!" I screamed and Fenrir jumped back. "What is it? What's wrong?" he asked in concern.

"I-I don't know." Then more pain hit. I screamed and Fenrir jumped out of bed and got Alex, Crystal, Remus and Sirius.

"What's wrong cub?" Remus asked in concern. He tried to come near me, but Fenrir growled in warning. Normally, someone would be pissed at this, however, Remus knew the wolf in Fenrir was on defense and that he had to move slowly and ask for permission.

"Fenrir, may I please go to my cub and see if he's OK?" he asked Fen slowly. Fen sniffed him then nodded his head and pulled me close.

Remus came over and sat beside me and stroked my hair.

Then, the next we all knew, I was in my wolf form and Crystal squealed. "Harry's giving birth!" She said happily.

_'No shit smarts' _I said in my head and Fenrir smirked. We had discovered two weeks after learning of my pregnancy that we could talk to each other in our minds. We don't know how it works, but it's a very handy power.

I looked up at Fenrir and whimpered. I needed my mate closer to me. He looked at me and sat right beside my head where Remus had sat. I placed my head in his lap and he petted my head. It helped calm down a little. But then the pain hit again and I whimpered louder.

This went on for about an hour before I heard the sound of my baby whimpering for me. I lifted my head to see my baby. He was GORGEOUS! He had Fenrir's hair with midnight black on his nose, tips of his ears, all four paws and the tip of his tail. His eyes were still closed. They wouldn't open for another month.

I licked my baby clean and helped him over to one of my nipples so he could eat.

"Harry, he's beautiful! What's his name?" I heard Sirius asked breathlessly.I looked to Fenrir telling him to answer for me.

Fenrir smiled and looked at Sirius. "He's name, is Damion Silver Potter-Greyback." he said and everyone smiled.

I looked down at Damion and felt love wash over me.

_'Welcome to the family, my Damion.' _I told him as he cuddled into my warmth and fell asleep. I laid my head down to sleep when I felt a head on my back. I looked up to see Fenrir in his wolf form.

I licked his face and laid my head back down and fell asleep with my mate and my child.

THREE MONTHS LATER

Fenrir's POV:

"DADDY!" I heard Damion yell.

I turned around in time to catch a flying three year old. I laughed and spun him around in circles while he giggled in delight. Damion had gained Harry's beautiful emerald eyes. Of which I am thankful for. Now I have two sets of them of look at.

"Damion, are you behaving for daddy?" I heard the sound of my mates voice and turned to see him walking up to us with Remus.

"Yes mommy I being good for daddy." he said and reached for Harry. Harry took him from my arms and started to tickle him.

I smiled and got out Harry's camera and took a picture. Ever since he got the camera, we have been taking pictures none stop with it. Especially with Damion here. He had filled up his other album that his parents brought him from the Dursleys' and had to get another. He now has three full albums and one that he has yet to finish.

Harry smiled at me and gave me a kiss on the lips.

"EW!" I laughed and pulled away in time to see Damion cover his eyes with his hands. "I better get him some food, I'll see you guys later." he said and put Damion down, which was not smart because he took off the second he was on the ground.

Harry groaned and ran after him and I laughed.

I turned to Remus to talk to him. "So, how've you guys been? Have you decided on having a child yet?" I asked him. He shook his head and looked towards his and Sirius' den, "No, we haven't decided yet. But I don't think we will. Having Harry and Damion, and of course you alpha, is more than enough for us, at least at the moment." he said smiling at me. I smiled back and patted his shoulder.

"Well, I'd better get back to Siri before he gets to bored and leaves the den and I have to hunt him down... AGAIN!" he said and I laughed and smiled as I watched him run back to his den.

_'I don't think anything could ruin this.' _I thought to myself.

Just then there was an explosion happened somewhere and a scream followed it. I turned quickly to see death eaters.

"How the Hell did they find us?!" I heard Alex scream as he shoved Crystal and Eric into his den and rolled a bolder of it to protect them then went to the closet death eater and cut his head off with his sword.

I wanted, needed, to find Harry and Damion. But first, I needed to make sure his parents were OK.

I ran to their den to see them in the corner. "Stay here! I'm going to roll a bolder in front of the den to keep people out. I'll come get you when it's safe I said and used wandless magic to place a bolder in front of it.

_'Note to self, thank Harry for teaching me wandless magic.' _I thought before heading out to find him and Damion.

I looked everywhere, I just couldn't find them!

_'Harry where are you?!' _I called to him in my mind.

_'FEN! I'm in the kitchens! Hurry'_He said and I took off to the kitchens.

"Alpha! they have them! they have Harry and Damion!" Clair screamed and I turned around to see Harry unconscious and Damion screaming for me and for 'mommy to wake up.'

"HAHA! You should never have disobeyed Voldemort Greyback! Now, they both die!" Lucius Malfoy screamed as they began to apparate.

"NO!" I screamed and lunged for Lucius. Just as I was about to grab Damion's little hand, they disappeared.

I stood there in shock before I fell to the ground on my knees. I didn't know when I had started to cry, I didn't know when Alex showed up beside me, I didn't know he had told another pack member to let everyone out, I didn't know Remus and Sirius showed up and cried beside me, I didn't feel the hands touching me to try and comfort me.

I didn't even know I had started to scream.

All I knew was that they were gone and, unless I get there in time, dead.

**DONE! THE NEXT CHAPTER IS THE LAST ONE! UNTIL I MAKE A ****SEQUEL****! I HOPE YOU GUYS HAVE LIKED THE STORY!:) OH AND THE ENDING IS GOING TO BE SOMETHING YOU NEVER SAW COMING!**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

**WARNING: DON'T OWN HP:/ THE STORY AND NEW CHARACTERS ARE MINE.**

**AUTHOR'S NOTE: MAY CAUSE YOU TO CRY. FOR THE REST SEE CHAPTER ONE.**

Chapter Sixteen

Fenrir's POV:

We have to go after them, NOW!" I screamed at no one but I knew everyone was listening.

"Alpha, we will get them back. The second we know where they were taken, we'll go." Alex told me. He was pissed. He only ever calls me alpha if he's playing or pissed. He loved Harry like a little brother and Damion like a nephew. In fact, Damion calls him Uncle and Crystal Aunt.

"Remus, Sirius, I need you guys to stay here and watch out for the pack, OK." I told them. They looked like they wanted to argue but decided against it and nodded their heads. Remus pulled Sirius into his side, trying to comfort him as much as possible with them both freaking out. I don't honestly blame them, I'm doing no better.

"Alright alpha we'll stay. Just, please bring them home." Remus said and led Sirius to their den.

"I turned to Alex and the rest of the soldiers and guard. "Alright! I know where they've taken them. Malfoy Manor. We will leave in 10 minutes to get my mate and son out of there and back here where they're safe! Now, I need half the guards to stay here and protect the pack and the rest will follow me and the soldiers to Malfoy Manor! Start preparing!" I screamed and everyone scrambled to get ready or to their normal spots if they're staying behind.

_'Please, let them both be OK and unharmed.' _I prayed to myself and started to get ready.

Ten minutes later everyone was ready for the battle ahead and we apparated to Malfoy Manor.

Once we got there we hid in the bushes and waited for the right moment to strike.

_'Hold on for just a little long Harry, Damion. I'm coming.'_

Harry's POV:

I woke up with the worst headache I ever had. _'Ugh, my head, what happened?' _I asked myself then I remembered. We were attacked.

And Damion and I were kidnapped. Wait... "DAMION!" I screamed and looked around what looked to be a cell. Then I heard a little whimper coming from the cell beside me.

I whipped my head around and ran over to the bars separating the two cells. "Damion? You there baby boy?" I asked begging that he'd answer.

"M-mommy?" I heard a tiny voice say and almost cried in joy when he answered.

"Yes sweetie, it's mommy. Where are you baby? Come towards my voice." I said gently. I heard his little feet walking towards me and then he stepped into the little light that was in the cells. He looked unharmed, which I was thankful for.

"Come here honey." I said and put my arms through the bars and held them open as much as I could. Damion ran into my arms and I wrapped them around him protectively. I held him for a long time before I heard someone coming.

"Damion honey I need you to do me a favor OK?" I asked him trying to keep the fear out of my voice.

"OK mommy." Damion said, "I need you to hide in the corner over there and be very quite and stay hidden no matter what you hear. OK? I need you to be brave." I told him.

"OK mommy." he said and gave me one more hug before running to the darkest corner, the one I had pointed to.

I quickly got up and ran to the middle of the cell. Trying not to look Damion's way.

The person was getting closer until they stopped in front of my cell. "Ah, Mr. Potter. Or should I say Mr. Potter-Greyback?" came the voice of Lucius Malfoy.

"Malfoy! What do you want?!" I growled at him. I could feel the wolf in me fighting to be in control. I was half tempted to let it out.

"What I want, is for you and your son to die slow, painful deaths." he said with a smirk.

"You can do whatever you want to me, just please don't touch Damion." I begged. He laughed and started towards Damion's cell.

"PLEASE! You can torture me and kill me! I don't care! Just please leave him alone!" I begged.

Malfoy stopped at the entrance to Damion's cell and got the key out to unlock it. At that point I let the wolf take control and I ran to the bars separating ours cells.

"I swear if you so much as touch him I will rip your hand off!" I screamed at him as he walked closer to Damion. He stopped in front of him and stared down at him. He then leaned down and picked him up.

I roared in anger and tried to break through the bars. "Why don't we start with your son first? That way I have already tortured you and I haven't even touched you yet." Lucius said and laughed as he walked away with Damion screaming for me in his arms.

I roared again and ran to my cell door and started to hit at it. They were already gone but I didn't stop. My child was in danger! _'I will save you Damion! Even if that means losing my own life!' _I thought to myself.

After five minutes the bars broke and I was free. I ran as fast as I could through the hole I made and out the door. I looked in every door I could find. The only ones I hadn't looked in were the big, wooden double doors at the end of the hall.

_'I've seen these doors before but where?' _then it hit me.

The dreams.

I had been seeing the future. Which meant I wasn't supposed to leave this place alive.

_'At least Damion gets to live. I'm so sorry I have to leave you Fenrir, you to Damion. Please be safe and live long lives for me.'_I said to myself and calmly walked through the doors.

The room was a ballroom, something I hadn't noticed in the dreams. It was rather beautiful.

However, I only had eyes for my son. And the monster holding him.

Voldemort was smiling at me with crazed eyes and Damion was reaching out for me and screaming my name.

"Damion!" I screamed and ran towards him. Voldemort then grabbed a knife and held it to Damion's throat.

"Please don't hurt him! You can kill me, I won't fight back! Just please leave him alone!" I begged Voldemort. He laughed and through my son at me.

I caught him and held him tight, knowing it would be the last time I held him.

Just then the doors busted open and Fenrir ran to us.

_'So it's Fenrir that takes Damion out of here? No wonder I trusted him in my dreams.' _I thought to myself. I handed Damion over to him and started to push him to the door.

"Go and get Damion out of here! I'll stay here and try to finish this!" I told him

"Hell no! I'm not leaving you alone with him! You'll die!" He yelled.

Knowing how this would I told him the only thing I could think of.

"Then drop Damion off someplace safe and come help me!" I said still pushing him to the door.

He paused. The reluctantly left me alone and took Damion somewhere safe.

_I'm so sorry Fenrir, Damion. I love you both so much. Goodbye.' _I said and turned to face Voldemort.

Only to see he had left.

I looked around the room to try and find him when out of no two people showed up and one came up to me and stabbed me through the stomach.

I looked down at the knife then back up at my killer.

The only thing I could say before I fell to the floor was "You!" They laughed and ran out the door.

After a few seconds I laid on my side and tried to stay awake.

Then I felt gentle, yet strong hands turn me onto my back and lift me up.

I opened my eyes to see a crying Fenrir holding me.

Fenrir's POV:

I knew I shouldn't have left! I had only been gone for two minutes to give Alex Damion and tell him to get home! He apparated to the field **(Yes Alex's is a wizard I just forgot to put that in earlier. Yes he can do wandless magic.)**and I ran back inside to get Harry.

But when I got there, I saw him laying on his side, back facing the door, and a lot of blood around him.

I ran over to him and knelt beside him. I slowly turned him over to reveal a rather nasty knife wound in his stomach.

I knew then that he wasn't going to make it.

I was crying at this point. But I made not attempt to whip the tears away.

I just slowly picked him up from the waist up and held him close to me. Blood was getting all over me but I didn't care. Nothing matter anymore except Harry.

He opened his eyes and looked up at me and smiled.

"F-Fenrir." he said in a pained filled voice.

"Shhhh. Don't speak, save your energy." I told him. He just smiled and shook his head. I cried harder at that. Because he also knew he wasn't going to make it.

"T-there's a traitor in the pack. T-they were in here with the one that d-did this." he said weakly. I growled at his words, _'No wonder they knew how to find us! When I find out the traitor I will kill them!'_I thought to myself. I looked at Harry when he started to cough.

"I n-need you to p-promise you'll be there for Damion. A-and my parents." he asked me then started to couch and blood came up with each couch.

I was crying so hard now I could barely see him. "I-I promise Love I will be there for them." I said and he smiled.

"Don't blame yourself please, this wasn't your fault." he told me and I just nodded, unable to use my voice anymore.

"I love you so much Fenrir. You have given me what I always wanted, a family." he said, he eyes slowly closing.

I held him tighter and began to scream. "NO! Harry, please don't leave! Please, don't leave me alone!" I begged him and he just kept smiling and shook his head.

"Tell Damion that I love him so much, and my parents." he said.

"You can tell them yourself when you're all better! Please Harry! Don't leave me alone!" I screamed and cried harder.

"Goodbye Love, I love you." Harry said and closed his eyes.

"Harry?" I said and shook him a little, but he didn't open his eyes.

And he never would again.

"HARRY!" I screamed and cried into his still chest, his body already getting cold.

I sat there and held him for a few minutes before I got up with him in my arms and walked outside.

Once out there, I apparated back to the field.

The last thing I thought before my feet landed on the field was

_Damion will know every single thing about his mother!' _

Then I was surrounded by a crying pack.

**AND THAT'S IT FOR THE FIRST ONE! I KNOW, DEPRESSING RIGHT? I BET YOU'RE WONDERING HOW THERE WILL BE A SEQUEL WITHOUT HARRY AREN'T YOU? WELL, ALL I CAN SAY IS TO WAIT UNTIL TOMORROW! I GUARANTEEING YOU WILL LOVE THE SEQUEL! **


End file.
